The Ring In Return
by DangerTaylor
Summary: After being tricked and almost killed at the Masquerade Ball, Katherine decides to teach the blonde baby vampire and her gang of misfit friends a lesson in respect and minding their own business. She sends Caroline back to the year 1006 A.D. as a distraction for the Bennett witch and the Salvatore brothers as she prepares for the arrival of the Originals in Mystic Falls.
1. Time & Confusion

1.

Time & Confusion

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Caroline Forbes was just locking up her house before heading to school. Over the weekend she had helped her other vampire friends try to kill that bitch Katherine, but of course it didn't work.

Caroline had played her part perfectly, but as always, poor little Elena had gotten mixed up in it all and they had to call off the whole thing. Caroline had a special hatred for the vampire doppelganger that had killed her and the consequence being turning her into a vampire as well and she could not wait until they could finally kill Katherine.

Shrugging her backpack over her shoulder she pulled her phone out of the purse on her arm and decided to send a text to Bonnie about meeting up later after school. Their relationship was still strained and Caroline just wanted her friend back.

Now standing by her car, she fished her keys out of the bottom of her purse and hit send on her phone and then everything went black.

Katherine stood behind Caroline with a satisfied smirk after snapping the neck of the young blonde. Picking up the baby vampire, she threw her in the truck of the car, picked the keys up off the ground and got behind the wheel.

She drove out to an old abandoned plantation house about fifteen miles outside of town where her witch was waiting. Caroline had still not woken up from being attacked, so it was easy to drag the girl into the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The witch asked.

Throwing the limp body down on the worn wide-plank floorboards Katherine answered. "I gave her the best gift, immortality. And she repays my _kindness_ and _friendship_ with trickery and deceit. Well two can play at that game."

The witch just nodded and continued to place candles around the lifeless body of the blonde. She chanted _'Accendo'_ to light the candles and then _'Continent infra circulum' _to confine Caroline within the circle. "I need some of her blood."

Katherine took Caroline's arm and drove a knife into the girl's hand. Deep red blood dripped into a cast iron bowl and the blonde vampire sat up with a gasp at the pain.

"Well good morning sunshine." Katherine sneered.

Caroline looked around her and pulled her hand out of Katherine's grasp. "Where am I?" She still had on her backpack and was now standing in the circle of flaming candles.

"Don't worry little pet, you won't be here for long."

Caroline tried to escape the room, but was blocked by an invisible barrier inside the circle.

"Oh, look at that. I can play with magic too." Katherine stalked around the blonde before the witch called her attention.

With half a dozen bottles of herbs and elixirs set up, the witch was ready to perform the spell. "How far back do you want her to go?" She said mixing together a few potions and then looking up at the vampire with a bottle of black liquid in her hand.

Katherine shrugged with indifference. "Long enough to keep her friends busy while I move forward with my plan."

Nodding the witch poured a few drops in to the bowl and began to chant.

"On second thought, let's teach her a lesson." Katherine grabbed the bottle from the witch and empted the whole contents into the bowl. "How do you feel about playing with dinosaurs?" She asked with a wide smile as the witch picked up her chanting.

Caroline still didn't understand what was going on. She had not fed after waking up so she was weak and the spell was holding her in place. The flames on the candles surrounding her jumped and she knew that a spell was about to be cast.

_"Scindo terra et spatio, mittere hoc corpus per portas, reverse tempus et fiat." _The witch had her eyes closed and was speaking the spell over and over while the blonde vampire cried out for help.

"Katherine, you can't do this! Just let me go, I will tell everyone to leave you alone."

"It is too late for that I fear. Goodbye sweet Caroline."

It felt like the floor was torn away from under her and that she was falling down the rabbit hole like in Alice in Wonderland. Caroline tried to reach out for something, but there was nothing but blackness and she couldn't hear, feel, or see anything.

Finally the illusion of motion stopped and she found herself crumpled on a forest floor. There were trees around her for as far as she could see, brown leaves and damp earth lay below her and the only sound were birds and the wind blowing through the treetops.

She needed to find something to eat to regain her strength so she picked herself up off the ground and went to flash into the forest, but her speed was gone. "What the…" she said aloud to herself and tried to use vampire speed again.

Nothing.

Next she tried to extend her fangs, but again nothing happened. Caroline placed her hand over her chest and the low steady beat of her heart confirmed her thoughts. She was human again.

"Why would she turn me just to make me human again?" She asked herself.

With that thought still rolling around in her head, she decided to try to find a road or anything that would help pinpoint where she was. Mystic Falls sat alongside a river and if she could find that, then she could fine the town.

Speaking aloud to herself, she tried to decide which direction to start in. "Okay, I was in an old house before the spell and most of those are west of the river. It's not too hot out yet, so it must be morning and the sun is coming from that direction, so that is east." She was thankful for the years of Girl Scouts that her mom put her into.

Finding her course, she set out in the direction of the sun.

She walked for hours. The sun had passed it's apex and was now falling behind her. Caroline had stopped a while back and rummaged though her backpack looking for anything that could help her. She only found schoolbooks, notepads, pencils and a water bottle.

Not knowing the next time she would have fresh water, she only took sips from the bottle when she needed to. She really didn't want to be out in the wood when nightfall came and with that thought, picked up her pace.

With the sun dipping below the treetops she squinted her eyes through the dusk and thought she saw something. Moving in closer she saw the shape of a house and there was smoke coming out of the chimney. Moving from tree to tree, she snuck up on the dwelling, not knowing if friend or foe would be lurking around.

Looking through one of the windows she saw the home was empty. Coming to realize it, her surroundings were very quiet. She walked around the front of the stacked stone hut and saw that she was in a village.

She could see about ten homes in total along this clearing in the woods and there wasn't a soul in sight. It looked like the whole village had just dropped what they were doing and left, but some fires still had glowing embers so they couldn't have left long ago.

Caroline snuck into the hut that was closest to her, thankful now that she wasn't a vampire and needed to be invited in. The dwelling was one large room with a hearth and chimney at one end. There were three cots on the other side and large wooden trunks at the foot of each cot.

Opening the first chest she saw men's shirts and pants. Moving on to the next she found dresses made of linen, cotton, and wool. "Either the Renaissance Festival is back in town or that conniving little bitch sent me back to the freaking stone age!"

Not wanting to stick out to the villagers if they were to return, Caroline picked out a green wool dress. Not knowing if the night would be cold, she slipped the dress on over her tee shirt and jeans. She was glad that she had worn her brown leather riding boots today, while they weren't the most comfortable pair to walk in, they kept her feet dry and warm.

Looking around for something to replace her backpack with she spotted an animal skin satchel hanging by the door. Caroline transferred all of her belonging, grabbed a few apples from a table by the hearth and then walked out of the home.

Making her way down the main path of the village she noticed how dark it had gotten while she was changing and she became glad that the full moon was casting some light on the forest.

Rounding the last house and confirming that no one was around she figured she could stay in one of the huts for the night and then continue on tomorrow.

Somewhere out in the dark of the forest she heard the piecing cry of a wolf. Caroline gasped and started to put it all together. Empty village, full moon, wolves…they had werewolves here.

She had just watched Tyler trigger his curse a few days ago and had been told how dangerous werewolves can be and since there were no other people around she figured they had all found a safe place to hide for the night.

The howls were getting closer and Caroline ran out of the village as fast as her human legs would carry her and away from the beasts.

They were gaining on her and while looking over her shoulder she didn't notice the body of water ahead of her. Tripping on the rocks of the riverbank she sank to her knees in the water before starting to swim across it.

This must be the James River of the future and that means that the future site of Mystic Falls was just on the other side.

Crawling out of the water on the opposite bank, she saw two wolves pacing at the waters edge. Not wanting to wait and see if they would cross, she took off into the forest again. Finding a tree with strong upper branches, she climbed as high as possible and tried to control her breathing.

The two wolves from the river were now circling the tree and Caroline could see that one was jet black and the other sliver like the moon.

Caroline gripped the tree trunk and for hours watched the wolves pace, snarl, and jump at the tree trying to get to her. Fighting off sleep she just thought about surviving the night and in the morning she could again search for answers.

When the mocking birds started to sing and the smallest bit of light creped into the sky, the wolves retreated and ran off to the west. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief but still waited until the sky was brighter before coming down from the tree.

Once her feet were back on the ground she started walking east again. Pulling an apple from the satchel, it would have to do as her breakfast. She was not going to last long since she had not slept all night so when she found a soft patch of clover under a large oak tree she sat down to rest her feet and eyes.

"Miss."

Caroline felt her leg being moved and with a groan parted her eyelids slowing to adjust to the bright afternoon light.

"Miss. Are you well?"

Looking up she saw a man who seemed to be in the middle of life, with gray touching his temples and a wrinkled and sun worn face. He was dressed in a brown loose fitting shirt and cotton pants that came to his knees. He had kind eyes and was holding a large walking stick.

Quickly getting to her feet Caroline answered. "Yes, I am lost though."

"Were you out all last night" The man asked taking in her ripped and muddy dress.

Caroline noticed he had an accent and tried to channel her best Emma Woodhouse to reply to him. "I was. I took shelter up a tree in the wood."

The man had not made a move, so Caroline stood very still where she had been resting. "Where are you from? Where is your family?" He asked.

Thinking quick, she had to come up with a believable story. From the way the man was dressed, she had to be a few hundred years in the past. "I am from north of here but was traveling with my family when the wolves came. I was able to get away but my mother and father did not fare as well."

"You poor child. Come with me. I will see to it that you get a meal and fresh clothes."

Caroline didn't feel she had any other options but to go with the man. He was her best hope at surviving this place. She picked up her satchel and followed him up a small grassy hill.

She had been resting right on the edge of a meadow and she could see dots of white throughout the plain. The man whistled and called out words in a language she was unfamiliar with and two dogs went running out into the field.

Sheep. The man was a shepherd. The dogs rounded up the flock and Caroline followed behind him as they made their way south and after about a ten minute walk a small farm came into view.

"Your land is beautiful sir." Caroline commented as she saw the crops move in the wind like a ripping pond.

"Edmond. My name is Edmond Tuner. And yours?"

She suddenly felt very rude for not introducing her self and blushed. "Caroline Forbes. Thank you for your kindness Mr. Turner."

They had reached the farm now and he opened a gate before the dogs corralled the sheep into the paddock. "My dear wife, Nora, would be very cross with me if I left an unaccompanied young lady out in the woods."

Following him towards the house that looked much like the ones from the other village, she was met with a feminine voice from the doorway.

"Ed. You are late…"

The woman stared at the young blonde girl with her husband and looked between them.

"Who do you have with you?"

Edmond stepped aside so his wife could get a better look at his companion. "Dearest, this is Caroline. I found her in the woods. Her family was lost to the wolves last night and she only just survived."

"Oh you poor dear. Please come in and let us get you something to eat."

Caroline gave the woman a small smile and walked into the home. It was set up much like the other homes she had seen and sat down at the table by the fireplace.

Mrs. Turner shuffled quickly around the small space, getting some bread and pouring hot water in to a tarnished silver cup. Placing the items in front of Caroline, Nora rested her hand on top of the young woman's and looked on with sympathetic eyes.

"Where do you come from, my child?" Nora questioned.

Chewing a large piece of bread with fresh butter on it and then taking a large drink of what she guessed was tea she looked at the woman. Mrs. Turner seemed to be the same age as her husband, a slightly round woman with brown hair that was braided and pinned into a bun.

"I have traveled so much over the past week, could you please tell me where I am now?"

Nora smiled sweetly before patting Caroline's hand and getting up to bring more bread. "You are in the village of Mikaels Falls. We are a small group of pilgrims who left the old world after a horrible plague. This is Tutelo land, but we have a treaty with the natives."

Old world? Native? How was she ever going to figure out what year she was in without sounding crazy? "My family also left the old world for a better way of life. We were looking for a place to settle before the wolves came."

The older woman smiled again and looked longingly at Caroline. "I am just going to have a word with Ed…forgive me, Mr. Turner."

Caroline wished for her vampire hearing so she could know what the couple was conversing about just outside the door.

Finding her husband tending to their two horses she approached him hopeful. "Ed. Can we have a word?"

"Of course. But I think I already know what is on your mind."

She fidgeted with her apron. "She has no family. No connections here. After losing Edward, our home has not been complete."

Their only son, Edward, had died on the long journey across the sea and they were now too late in life to have more children.

"This land has been good to us. She will stay with us for now, but I must ask Lord Mikael permission to take her on as our ward." Edmond said reaching and stroking his wife's cheek.

He knew how much the death of their son had hurt his wife and she was very lonely when he was out in the fields or tending to their stock, so having Caroline around would be both useful and comforting to his dear wife.

They both walked together back into their dwelling and saw Caroline still seated at the table finishing her cup of tea.

As soon as she saw the couple enter the home, she stood from her seat and addressed them. "Thank you so much mister and misses Turner. Your hospitality has been most appreciated." She was sure they were going to ask her to be on her way shortly.

"Please sit back down." Edmond stated.

Caroline complied and Nora came to sit next to her before speaking. "We have agreed that if you please, you can stay with us until you have other arrangements, or permanently if that is what you wish."

She couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her face and Nora seemed to echo the expression.

"You are too kind and I am thankful. I feared going out into the woods again."

Edmond joined the women at the table and poured what looked like wine out of a clay decanter with a cork stopper. "Tomorrow you will need to be presented to the village leader. He is very protective over his people and must approve of any new comers."

Nodding her head in understanding, Caroline was both worried and excited about this prospect. Worried because she could be cast out from the village and also looking forward to being able to see more of the area and hopefully more clues as to when and where she was.

"I can help you wash and mend your dress and then we can work on getting you more clothes." Nora said looking at the six inches of mud stuck to the hem of the green dress.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden on you. I can find work and get myself clothes." Caroline said not wanting to seem that she was taking advantage.

Nora just gave her a motherly smile. "We provide the textiles for the village, among other goods. I'm sure you noticed the sheep. And as for work, you will find yourself very useful and occupied around here."

Caroline tried to stifle a yawn and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry." She said slightly embarrassed. "And thank you again. I will help in any way I can for your generosity."

Edmond rose from his seat and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "She was asleep when I found her, perhaps she needs to rest today."

"Yes, of course. Come Caroline. I will get you a dressing gown and you can take my bed." Nora rose as well and indicated for Caroline to follow her behind a curtain that was suspended from the ceiling of the home.

The older woman handed her a plain white floor length gown and smiled sweetly. "Just bring me your dress once you have changed and I will have it washed and mended before you go to town tomorrow."

Caroline couldn't help herself as she stepped towards the woman and wrapped her arms around her shoulders before quietly sobbing into the embrace.

"Oh, child." Nora said stroking the girl's blonde hair. "It will all work out for good. Get some rest, you will feel better in the morning."

Stepping back from the woman, Caroline nodded and wiped her tears. "Thank you." She said before starting to loosen the ties at the side of the dress. Nora took her leave and Caroline finished undressing. She took her modern clothes off as well and threw them into the satchel before slipping the dressing gown over her head. It was a few sizes too big but she welcomed clean dry clothes.

Walking out to Nora who was seated at the table with a needle and thread ready, Caroline handed over the dress and again thanked the woman for her help. Back in the sleeping area, she laid down on the cot, turned a few times and tried to fluff the pillow before pulling a thick wool blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, up her body and it did not take long for sleep to come.

Rich aromas woke her what she guessed was hours later since the sun had gone down and she could only see blackness out of the homes few small windows. Keeping the blanket wrapped around her body, she stepped out from behind the curtain and saw the husband and wife sitting at the table.

Edmond noticed her first and immediately stood from his seat. "Caroline. Please join us for supper." He said and went to pull a chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat and watched Mr. Turner go back to his chair.

"How was your rest?" Nora asked as she went to get a bowl of stew for their guest.

Being offered bread, Caroline ripped off a large piece before answering. "Much needed. The food smells delicious."

"Don't let our incessant questioning keep you from it." Edmond chuckled and silenced his wife so the poor girl could eat.

Caroline smiled and dipped her bread into the thick stew before placing it in her mouth. She lightly moaned at the rich flavor. "What is this? It is marvelous."

"My famous rabbit stew. I'm glad you like it." Nora smiled and tucked back into her supper.

Releasing a small laugh at her own personal joke, Caroline continued eating her meal. She just found it funny that as a vampire she had been on the 'bunny diet' and now even as a human, she couldn't escape eating the cute fluffy animals.

Finishing supper, Caroline helped Nora clean the dishes in a water trough that sat just outside the front door. Walking back into the home, Edmond had pulled the three chairs closer to the fire and had out his decanter and a pipe.

The women joined him and were handed cups of what Caroline guessed was wine and then Edmond lit his pipe, hollowing his cheeks until the packed tobacco glowed.

Smelling the liquid in the cup, Caroline knew that it wouldn't taste like the wine she was used to, but if it was one of the only drinks here, she would have to get used to it. The drink was slightly bitter but was not horrible.

"So Caroline, how old are you?" Edmond asked puffing away at his pipe.

Holding her cup between her hands in her lap she answered. "Seventeen."

He looked shocked by her answer. "And you are not married yet?"

Now the surprised look was on Caroline's face. "Heavens, no!"

"You say that like it is a bad thing, but you are quite old to not be married already." Nora added with a smirk before bring her cup to her lips.

Caroline had to remember that she was in a different time. Most likely girls were married off before they were fifteen. "Oh, well with all of the troubles back home and then the journey here, there has been little time to find a suitable match."

Edmond nodded once in understanding before Nora giggled. "There are quite a few fine men in the village. Actually, Lord Mikael has four very amiable sons who are of age."

"You speak too freely wife." Edmond reprimanded, as Nora's cheeks became pink.

Deciding to change the subject, Caroline asked. "Do you have any children of your own?"

Nora's rosy face saddened. "We had a son, who died during our travels. So we are now childless."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Caroline said reaching out her hand and placing it on Nora's.

"You are very kind Miss Caroline." Edmond commented, tapping his used tobacco out into the fireplace. "Now that we are filled with food and good drink, let us now retire. Tomorrow is a going to be a big day for you child."

While Caroline had been asleep, Edmond had put together a pallet type bed for the young girl with hay and some of their nicer blankets. "I will build you a cot in the next few days. Sorry we don't have anything nicer, we hardly receive guests out this way."

Sitting down on the makeshift bed, she just smiled up at the couple that had taken her in. "This is plenty. Thank you again for all of your kindness."

"Sleep well Caroline." Nora said before disappearing behind the curtain divider with Edmond.

Caroline laid back on her bed and folded her hands behind her head after pulling a blanket up over her body. These people were being so nice to her, she felt very fortunate to have been found by them. If she was going to be stuck in this time for a long period, she was glad it was with the Turners and not a band of thugs who would be cruel to her.

She closed her eyes and thought about all of the new things she would encounter tomorrow in town, along with her important meeting with the village leader, Lord Mikael.

* * *

**AN: Hey all. This is my first crack at a time travel piece. It is set right after 2x07 and Caroline is sent back about four years before the Mikaelson's are turned. So I'm sure we all know, but at the time of 2x07 no one knew who the Mikaelson's were. The spells are in Latin, so if you want to know what they say Google Translator is awesome. **

**Each chapters title comes from a song on my iTunes, so that should be fun.**

**Chapter one: Time & Confusion is from Anberlin's Never Take Friendship Personal album. **

**FunFact: I have an Anberlin tattoo from when I was 18 and awesome. ::rolls eyes::**


	2. Brand New Colony

2.

Brand New Colony

Caroline and the Turner's were up before the sun came out and a sort of oatmeal mash with syrup was made for breakfast. It wouldn't be Caroline's first choice, but it was sweet and filled her, along with a cup of hot tea. Her gut started to rumble and cramp and she hadn't even thought about bathrooms back in this time.

Throwing on a smock over her dressing gown she approached Nora who was scrubbing a pot just outside the door. "Excuse me, but where can I…relieve myself?"

"There is an outhouse just on the other side of the barn." Nora stopped what she was doing and reached just inside the doorframe. "Take this with you. Edmond has not laid down any lime in a fortnight." She handed the young girl a nosegay of dried lavender that was tied with rough twine.

"Thank you." Caroline said before taking the flowers and heading for the small wooden structure. As soon as she opened the door, she knew what the nosegay was for; the smell was unlike anything she had ever experience. But being as quick as she could, Caroline gathered up her dress and did her business.

Heading back to the house, she would have killed for some hand sanitizer, but knew that homemade soap and dishwater would have to do. Nora rounded the corner of the house, handing Caroline an apron and a bucket of feed.

"Come along. There is much work to be done before we are to go into town with Mr. Turner."

The bucket had to weight as much as two gallons of milk, but she put her back into it and followed the elder woman out to the stables and paddocks where the animals were kept.

Horses, sheep, ducks, chickens, pigs, and goats were among the many pins and stalls and Caroline helped Nora feed and water them all. It was midmorning before they finished and Caroline many times had to wipe sweat from her brow.

Edmond came back to the farm around lunchtime. "I have secured an audience with Lord Mikael this evening. We shall ride in a few hours."

This did not give Caroline much time to eat something and get clean up. She wanted to look presentable for the Lord so that he would be generous to her. Nora brought a bucket of clean water from the creek and helped the young miss wash up.

She slid on a clean dressing gown and then put back on her green wool dress. In addition to washing and mending it, Nora had added a woven gold trim to the neck, sleeves, and hem.

"This is beautiful Nora. You are too kind to me." Caroline said as she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Come here child." Nora called from the common area. She indicated for Caroline to sit down in one of the chairs and held out a bone comb.

Caroline's hair was brushed out and put in to pretty braids before being pinned back and Nora even placed tiny white flowers here and there.

"You are as pleasing to behold as any princess of the old world. The Lord Mikael will be so taken with you, and his sons too I am sure." Nora giggled and patted Caroline on the cheek.

Edmond came back into the house with polished boots and Nora handed him his finest wool coat as she tied a red cloak around her neck. "Shall we be off then?" She asked as she headed for the door.

The Turner's two horses were bridled and simple saddles were strapped to their backs. "I hope you will not mind riding with me tonight Miss Caroline. We shall barter you a horse soon."

Caroline was secretly grateful because she had not ridden a horse since her time at summer camp over five years ago. "Of course." She replied to Edmond as he helped her up on to the tall brown mare.

Nora mounted the other horse as Edmond climbed up behind Caroline and then they set off for town.

"How far of a ride is it?"

"Just a few miles, it won't take long." Edmond answered.

The woods didn't look as threatening in the afternoon sun and from the well-traveled path they were on. And true to Mr. Turner's word, they arrived in the village within what she guessed was a fifteen minute ride.

Some of the homes in the village were made of stone, like the ones on the farm, but others were made of logs and animal skins.

They approached what Caroline could only describe as a compound. It had six foot walls around it made of logs with sharpened tips. The area within was as large as a few housing plots from Caroline's time. There were half a dozen buildings of different sizes on the property. Anyone could tell that the wealthiest family in the village lived here.

Edmond helped Caroline down from the horse after dismounting himself and then helped his wife off the other beast. A boy dressed in rags came up and collected the horses before walking them back to the stables.

"Mister Turner. Lord Mikael is expecting you. This way please." Another man who was dressed slightly better than the boy who took the horses, led the group of three into the largest building and what Caroline assumed was the main house.

They were announced to the large group of most likely curious village people. "The Turners' and guest have arrives my Lord." The man bowed and then moved out of the way and this is when Caroline really took in the large number of people before her.

"Edmond, Nora! Welcome to my home. Please introduce the beauty you bring." The Lord addressed them.

Nora gave Caroline's hand a gentle squeeze and Edmond motioned with his hand for her to step forward and speak.

Caroline was very nervous, but decided to pretend this was just another panel interview for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She stepped forward and bowed her head while curtseying, like she had seen done many times in the movies.

"My Lord. I am Caroline Forbes."

Lord Mikael was a tall man with broad shoulders and perhaps ten years younger than Edmond. His dirty blonde hair was long, like most of the men of this time and he wore a leather vest that laced up the front, showing his strong arms.

"From where do you come from Lady Caroline?"

"The old world sir. England."

"And your family?"

This is where she had to fake emotion. Though she was home sick, she had to act as a girl whose family was just killed. "They were lost to the wolves, two nights past."

"A shame for sure. Turner, what are your intentions for the young lady?"

Caroline took a step back next to Nora, understanding that she was no longer being addressed and Edmond stepped forward towards Lord Mikael.

"You did very well child." Nora whispered to the young blonde woman.

"With your blessing, I would like to take her on as my ward."

"Granted." The Lord boasted. "It would be quite sad to let such a beauty leave this land. Now, let us feast in honor of Lady Caroline's arrival. " Mikael stepped forward and griped Edmond on the shoulder. "Come sit by me and we shall discuss some business."

Still beside Nora, Caroline watched a woman who had been standing at the head of the room next to Lord Mikael come towards them.

"The Lady Esther." Nora whispered before both women curtseyed.

"You must forgive my husband's rudeness. His mind is only for business." Esther said. "Let me introduce the Lady Caroline to my family. Come child."

With a reassuring nod, Nora went to join some other village women at the long table that stretched most of the length of the room.

"I do not know of the land you come from, but I do believe that you will enjoy your time in the new world. Ah, here we are."

Caroline was standing in front of a large group of people. In her time, families were not this big, but she guessed here it was not uncommon for the wealthy to have many children.

"These are my offspring. My eldest, Finn, then Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and of course, my dear Henrik."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Caroline spoke and curtseyed again.

The siblings seemed to range in age from their early twenties down to Henrik who appeared to be about six years old. They were all handsome in their own ways and Caroline was glad that there was a girl among them. Perhaps she could gain a friend in Rebekah.

Just then Esther spoke. "Rebekah love. Take Caroline to the table and entertain her."

The blonde girl who appeared to be a few years younger than Caroline came forward, "Yes mother," And with a genuine smile, linked arms with the other girl. "Come Miss Caroline, sit by me."

They walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite end of most of the adults.

"I am so glad that you have come, and that father has allowed you to stay. He doesn't let me befriend the peasant girls, but he seems to like you."

"You don't have any friends?" Caroline asked sympathetically.

Rebekah picked at some of her food. "No. The only ladies who come around are those that my brothers are courting, but I don't like them much. Did you have many companions where you are from?"

"A few. But I fear I will never see them again." She shifted in her seat. "Forgive me, but which of your brothers are attached?"

This made Rebekah smile. "Well Finn is about to be married and Elijah is chasing after the blacksmith's daughter; without father's permission I may add. So Niklaus and Kol are next in line."

Caroline blushed. "You have a handsome family."

"And don't they know it." Rebekah laughed before taking a sip of wine.

On the other side of the room a similar conversation was going on between the brothers.

"What do you think of the new comer, Miss Clementine?" Finn asked his younger brothers.

"Her name is Caroline." The middle son corrected.

Kol chuckled from behind his drink. "It seems Niklaus is already in love."

"Hold your tongue, you big booby." The blonde haired man said as he knocked his younger brother to the ground.

"Niklaus!" Mikael's booming voice rang out through the hall. "You embarrass me. Get out, at once."

Ducking his head, Niklaus headed for the door and disappeared into the night.

"Look at them." Rebekah said to Caroline while gazing at her brothers. "Already fighting over you."

Caroline looked over at Nora who was seated next to Edmond and the older woman gave her a wink and a true smile.

"So Edmond, now that you have a ward, I am guessing that your property will pass to whom ever she shall marry." Lord Mikael commented as he took a bite of venison.

Turner swallowed his drink and addressed the Lord. "That is the idea. I am glad that the young lady happened upon us when she did. You can see that my wife and I are old and tired. Caroline has already been a blessing to our home."

"And how would it please you if one of my sons were to court the young lady?"

"I would be honored sir. The joining of our lands through marriage would blossom quiet a powerful family indeed." Edmond replied.

Mikael raised his silver goblet and spoke. "Then to great families."

Edmond mimicked the action. "Yes, my Lord. And to love."

"What are Niklaus' and Kol's ages?" Caroline questioned Rebekah after watching the former exit the room.

Rebekah moved in closer to her new friend. "Niklaus is nineteen and Kol is sixteen. May I ask your age?"

"Seventeen." Caroline answered.

"And you are still a maid?" Rebekah asked with surprise.

Caroline was confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Lowering her voice, Rebekah didn't want others around them to hear. "Have you ever laid with a man?"

"Once or twice." Caroline admitted, not thinking about her place.

"Well don't let father hear you say that, he would never permit his sons to marry a woman of loose morals."

Back tracking, Caroline tried to cover her slip. "We were promised to each other back home. He was consumed by the sickness shortly before my family left for this new land. We didn't feel we were doing anything wrong since we were due to be married."

"I understand and I am sorry you lost your beloved. But still, keep this information to yourself." Rebekah warned.

"Why are you telling me this?" Caroline asked, creasing her brow in concern.

Rebekah's girlish looks came out as she glanced down into her lap for a moment before meeting the other blonde's eyes. "I like you. And it is just my father that cares for such formalities. Plus, I am sure that in no time one of my brothers will make you an offer."

"Caroline, dear. We are ready to depart." Nora said from behind the two girls.

Getting up from her seat at the large table Caroline curtseyed to Rebekah. "I had a splendid time with you tonight. I hope that we can see each other again soon."

"I am sure we will." The young lady said to Caroline also rising from her seat.

Caroline walked with Nora over to where Edmond was standing with Lord Mikael and Lady Esther. "Thank you for having me in your home and your village." She spoke to the Lord and bowed to him.

"Your manners are as lovely as your appearance child. You are most welcome here." Mikael reached out and took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

They took their leave and walked outside to collect the horses.

"Allow me, Mr. Turner"

The blonde son, Niklaus, came from around the corner of the house just as the three were getting ready to mount. He ran his hands down the thick neck of the brown mare and dropped down to one knee in front of Caroline.

"Miss?"

Caroline looked down at the man, unsure of what he expected her to do. Before she could decide, he had placed one of his hands at her ankle and the other at her knee. She was being lifted, and grasped one hand in the horse's mane and the other on Niklaus' shoulder.

Once she was safely mounted she spoke. "Thank you sir…Niklaus."

He only nodded and then helped Edmond onto the horse in the same way, situating the older behind the beautiful blonde women.

With one last look over her shoulder, she watched the man duck his head and reenter the home.

The moon as high in the dark sky and the only sound were crickets and the shifting and exhales of the horses. Caroline yawned and started to nod off with the repetitive swaying of the animal's movements.

Unlacing her dress and removing her boots, Caroline fell into her bed and not even bothering unpinning her hair, drifted off to sleep.

All the while, Niklaus lay in his cot thinking about the way Caroline laughed with his sister, generating a beautiful smile and how she said his name after he helped her on to the horse.

He planned to ask his father's permission tomorrow to officially court the new comer and closed his eyes to sleep with a small smile at the corner of his lips.

The next day started just as the last, with sweet mash, a trip to the outhouse, and then feeding the stock. Caroline was sent out to do the chores by herself and she may have spent extra time with the animals, unable to pay one more attention than the others.

"Nora, I am finished with the seed. Do you wish me to do anything else?" Caroline asked as she walked in to the home.

The older woman stood up from her seat at the table and held out some deep red fabric. "Yes, dear. Try this on. I want to make sure I get your size right."

It was a new dress. Caroline had hoped for some new clothes soon, washing and rewearing the green dress would get tiresome and she as so used to fashion in her time, that it was killing her to only have one outfit.

She slipped on the cotton dress and the only place it didn't fit was in the hem. Nora marked the dress with a needle and then went to work shortening the material.

Back in the village Lord Mikael had called his family together. "I want to discuss some happy news with all of you."

Esther shushed Henrik who was playing with Rebekah as the older sons turned their attention towards their father.

"Turner and I have come to an agreement that a son from our family will marry his ward, Lady Caroline."

"That is wonderful news husband." Esther said while smiling at her sons.

"With Finn soon to wed Sage, Elijah should soon call on the lady."

After hearing his name, Elijah looked up from his hands and onto his father's face. "But father. I am already courting Tatia."

Mikael rounded on his son. "You are running around with that strumpet without my permission boy. You will do as I command."

"I refuse sir. You cannot command whom I love, and I love Tatia. I will wed her, with or without your blessing." Elijah puffed out his chest and stood tall against his father's crazed stare.

Curling his lips up at his son, Mikael spoke with a sneer. "Since Elijah has shown to be ungrateful of the honor then Kol should call on the lady. And soon."

Kol smiled triumphantly while Niklaus stepped forward. "Father, I am next in line to be paired. Why are you bestowing this upon Kol?"

Mikael produced a low laugh. "The lady is far too beautiful to be trifled with by the likes of you Niklaus. Kol will court her and you shall wait for someone more of your low caliber. My word is final."

Niklaus turned and walked quickly from the home out to the property wall and his fist connected with the thick wooden pillar. He was tired of being over looked, and forced into the shadows of his brothers.

Blood ran from his knuckles as he paced by the wall.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" Rebekah had left the house as soon as she wouldn't be noticed to comfort her brother.

He turned to his sister. "I don't understand why he hate me so. I have been nothing but a loving and loyal son, yet he still treats me like rubbish."

"Are you really this upset over the girl?"

Exhaling he started to walk towards the creek. "She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen Rebekah. I feel I want to be near her always."

Following behind her brother, she helped him wash the blood from his hands in the cool water. "Then you must go to her. Disregard father. Have her fall in love with you and then father will have to yield to the outcome."

"You are so clever for a girl of fifteen. You must cover for me if anyone should ask my whereabouts."

Rebekah smiled at her most beloved brother. "What else are little sisters for?"

Niklaus gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and ran back to their property to gather his things and his horse to go call on the Lady Caroline.

"Caroline." The women heard Edmond call from just outside the house.

With a small smile and a sigh, Nora got out of her chair and walked to the door, opening it and saying. "We are in here. What is all this yelling about?"

Edmond walked into the house and poured himself a cup of wine. "I have come to discuss the good news."

"What news is this sir?" Caroline asked.

He took a seat at the table and looked at the two women, before his eyes settled on the blonde. "Last night at the banquet, Lord Mikael and I came to an agreement for your hand."

"So soon?"

"Since we do not have any children and you are now our ward, when we die this property will pass to you…well your husband. So we found it fitting that our two families should be joined."

Caroline was angry. She was here for all of three days and they were already trying to marry her off. "And do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Some, but very little I am afraid."

She hoped that her friends back home were working on a way to get her back to the twenty-first century. While playing Netherfield Park was fun and all, she didn't want to make any serious changes.

"Who have you given me away to so freely?" Caroline tried to hide the sarcasm from her voice, but failed.

Nora reached over and tried to sooth the girl. "We know that you have just arrived, but give it a chance. You may find the Mikaelson men most satisfying."

Caroline turned back to Edmond, still expecting an answer.

"I am unsure. Lord Mikael will make that choice."

She had heard enough. Caroline pushed her chair back and headed for the door. "If I am to be forced in to this, know that I will not marry without love. I am not a _thing_ to be bartered." She stormed through the doorway and out to the stables.

Caroline enjoyed the horses the most. She sat in the corner of one of the stalls, with her knees pulled to her chest and sobbed. She just wanted to go home, and while she was grateful to the Turners for taking her in and showing her kindness, she never thought that her husband would be chosen like this.

"I thought I might find you here." Nora spoke before sitting down next to the girl. "Now, now. There is no need for tears. Marriage and love is a happy thing."

"Not when you are forced in to it."

Nora stroked the girls golden hair. "You must have encountered these same issue with your mother and father. You must know that this is how things are done."

Caroline exhaled slowing, trying to collect herself and not say the wrong thing. "I know. But this all seems so sudden. I have only just arrived and now I am to be married?"

"Courting can take as long as you wish. Get to know the young man that Mikael picks and see what transpires. You may be wishing for a wedding sooner than you think." Patting the young girl on the hand Nora rose. "Come back to the house and help me fix an early supper."

Relenting, Caroline got to her feet, brushed the hay from her new dress and started back towards the house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man and horse come down the path through the tree line. He stopped in front of the house and tied the reins of the horse on a post.

"Niklaus, we were not expecting you."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Lady Turner, I have come to call on Miss Caroline."

"Have you now?" Nora asked with a slight smile and a gleam in her eye. She always found Niklaus very handsome and brave, sure to be a good strong husband for any wife.

"Yes ma'am." He addressed the elder before turning to his blonde beauty. "Would you honor me with a walk Miss Caroline?"

She looked to Nora for direction. She didn't know how this worked and didn't want to seem too eager by going off with the young man.

"Go on dear. But stay within the property." Nora's warning was addressed towards Niklaus, which he just nodded once in understanding before extending his arm to Caroline.

"I believe there is a lovely meadow just over that ridge." Caroline spoke.

Niklaus smiled and they started walking away from the home.

Caroline didn't know why he wasn't talking to her so she decided to bring up a new topic. "Your horse is very beautiful. Can you show me?"

This made his smile brighter. "Yes Miss Caroline."

"You may just call me Caroline if we are to be better acquainted."

The boy blushed. "Yes, Caroline. Her name is Rose." Niklaus walked with the lady up to the horse as the young miss placed her hand on the animal's neck.

"I can see why you call her that." Caroline giggled as the rubbed the mare's pinkish velvety nose.

The horse was average size for a mare and had a cream colored body. From the knees down was dark brown and the mane and tail were also brown. The contrast of light and dark coloring of the horse was what drew Caroline in.

"She likes you." The young man watched as the girl and his horse gazed at each other before Rose gave a happy whinny. "Would you care to ride her?"

Caroline looked over at the man in shock. "Oh, I couldn't. She is your horse and I do not know her temperament."

Niklaus took her hand in his and led her to the side of the horse before grabbing her waist and lifting her easily up so that she was sitting sideways on it's back. He mounted behind her and wrapped one strong arm around her middle as she took a hand full of Rose mane.

"We shall go slow. To this meadow you speak of, then I can show you how to ride."

Nodding her head and holding on tight, they began the slow walk over to the clearing in which Edmond had found her in just a few days ago. "Where did she come from?"

He tightened his grip on her waist and answered. "Her mother was a wild mare, killed for its meat by some horrible men from the next village. Elijah, my older brother, and I found the colt, broke her and she has been mine ever since."

"The poor thing. I too know the pain of losing a family."

They crested the ridge and the emerald green meadow lay out before them. "Yes I heard the wolves took them. How did you manage to escape?"

"I sat high in a tree all night. Scared for my life as well."

"I am sure my lady." Niklaus jumped down from the horse, leaving Caroline up there by herself. "Now on to happy things. Throw your other leg across, yes like that, and get a good grip on the reins."

Caroline did as she was told, getting comfortable on a horse again. She nudged Rose's sides with her heels once and the mare started to walk.

"There you go. See, you are a natural." Niklaus called. "Kick her again and try for a trot." He watched Caroline ride Rose around the field a few times before she came to a stop near him. He helped her down from the horse.

"That was wonderful. Thank you." Caroline smiled and brushed some of the hair from her face.

At that moment Niklaus knew he would do anything to make her smile like that. "She is yours then."

Her face was shocked. "No. I cannot take your horse."

"You must allow me to give you this gift as a small token of my affection for you."

"This is too much sir. But thank you. I will treasure her." Caroline stroked Rose's nose and forehead.

Niklaus grabbed the reins and started to walk Rose over by the tree line. "Shall we sit in the shade and converse?"

Caroline nodded her head and followed him to the same patch of clover that she had slept in days past. She chuckled to herself at the irony of being back here, but spread out her dress and sat on the soft earth while the young man secured Rose to a low tree branch.

"Tell me about your family Niklaus. I do not come from a large family, so I am very interested in yours." Caroline spoke once he sat next to her.

With one leg bent and the other extended in front of him, Niklaus leaned back on one arm and looked over at her. "I had three other siblings but they all died. One before we crossed the great ocean, and two during the journey."

"That is so sad."

"Yes, well the sickness got my eldest and the sea took the younglings. Henrik was born here shortly after we settled on this land." Niklaus explained.

"So you have been here for years?"

"Almost seven to be exact. My father was a great land owner and the Lord of our old village, so when he left, his people came with him. There is very little prospect here though."

Caroline creased her brow. "How do you mean?"

Niklaus seemed to smile at an internal joke before answering. "There are few women who live up to my father's standers. That is why he was happy when you came to town. But I fear for Rebekah, for in father's eyes, no man will ever be good enough for her hand."

"But he finds me…suitable? He doesn't know me."

"You are beautiful and offer the Turner's land. That is what my father sees."

Caroline looked down into her lap, still feeling like a piece in a business transaction. "And what do you see, Niklaus?"

He was taken back a moment and sat up from his lounging position to take her in fully. "To just call you beautiful would do you an injustice. I can tell you have a good heart and are a caring type of creature. The rest of you is a mystery, which I fancy, and will enjoy solving if you shall let me."

How could she say no to such pleasant talk with such a handsome young man. "You may call on me when ever you please Niklaus. But I do think we should be heading back soon. It is almost supper time."

Niklaus stood and helped the lady to her feet. They mounted the horse together and walked at a steady pace back to the farmhouse. When they returned, Nora was just coming up the path with fresh water.

"Please allow me." Niklaus said as he took the heavy buckets from the older women.

Nora smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "Such a kind boy. You must dine with us tonight."

He couldn't refuse the offer to escape his mother's cooking for a night. He allowed the women to enter the house first and then went in himself. Edmond was by the fire smoking his pipe and asked Niklaus to come join him.

"Caroline. Fetch our guest some wine." Edmond boasted as he puffed away.

She collected the silver cups and the decanter and filled two glasses. She gave one to each gentleman and then went to see if Nora needed any help.

"You are lucky child. Niklaus is a good man, honorable and strong."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at the men and then focused back on Nora. "Yes he is pleasing to look at, but I would like to fully know the gentleman before making a decision."

Nora only smiled. "Of course. Now help me get this to the table."

She was handed a wooden platter with two roasted chickens on it and placed it on the table before Nora followed with a pot of boiled potatoes and carrots.

* * *

**AN: Brand New Colony By The Postal Service**

**Leave me a note to let me know what you think.**


	3. In This World

3.

In This World

Dinner with Niklaus and the Turner's was enjoyable and Caroline never felt any pressure from either elder about her courtship with the young man. It was dark by the time supper was over and she walked him out to the front of the house.

"I had a lovely time today Miss Caroline." He said as he looked down on her with affection.

Caroline blushed under his intense gaze and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Me too. Thank you for Rose. I will treasure her, I promise."

"As I will treasure you." Niklaus spoke while reaching for her hand to bring it to his lips.

Feeling a warmth rush through her at the connection of his lips to her flesh, she sucked in a breath and didn't release it until his eyes met hers again. "How will you get home without a horse?" She finally asked once he replaced her hand at her side.

"It isn't far. The walk will do me good." He rocked on his heels, knowing that he needed to leave her, but not wanting to in the least.

"Well then, good night Niklaus. I look forward to your next visit." Caroline felt daring and reached up on her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his cheek. She giggled slightly to herself and then turned to walk back into the house.

Nora was waiting inside, putting away the plates from dinner and gave the young blonde a knowing look. "He is a fine man, is he not?"

Caroline smirked and pulled the tie at the side of her dress, allowing the maroon fabric to go slack. "He is pleasing to look at and seems like a kind man. It is far too soon for me to make a final judgment on him though."

The older woman just nodded her head and then started to unpin Caroline's hair. "There is a new night gown on your bed for you. I made it while you were out with Niklaus. Do you know how to sew my dear?"

"Only a little, ma'am."

"Well tomorrow you shall learn. You will need to start making your own clothes, and then I will teach you how to spin thread and work the loom. It is our trade after all."

Nodding in agreement, Caroline turned and went behind the curtain that separated her sleeping area from Nora and Edmond's. She wasn't really tired yet, but wanted to get as much rest as she could before her busty day tomorrow.

Removing her dress and white dressing gown, she slipped on her new nightdress and marveled in the softness of the cotton. She lay down on her pallet and pulled the wool blanket up her body.

She thought about exactly what she was doing here. She had been sent back in time, as some sort of weird punishment from Katherine and had no idea if her friends knew when she was, or how to get her back. She needed to play her part in this time, so that she continued to have the security of the Turner family, but she didn't know how far she would really need to go to keep up this charade.

While she hoped that she could return to her own time before a marriage was forced upon her, she didn't see any harm in being wooed by a very good looking young man in the mean time. She would steal a few kisses, enjoy some horse back riding and wait for Bonnie to figure this whole thing out.

* * *

Caroline's forth day on the farm started off like the rest except after her chores today she longed for a proper bath but hadn't seen any tubs around the property.

"Nora, is there anywhere I can bath?" Caroline asked as she removed her rust colored smock and hung it on a peg by the door.

The older woman pulled a thick woven cotton cloth off of a shelf and handed Caroline a bar of soap before walked out of the front door with her. "There is a small pool just through that patch of wood." Nora pointed in the direction of the river that Caroline had crossed a few days ago.

"The river doesn't seem very private for bathing." Caroline commented.

Chuckling Nora replied. "Not the river, the creek that runs along the farm pools before emptying into the river. There you will find some privacy. I will let Edmond know to stay clear of the area."

Just then Mr. Turner came from the stables with the bridled cream-colored horse. "Niklaus left his horse last night. I will return it to him."

Slightly blushing, Caroline spoke up. "The gentleman gifted me his horse yesterday, as a sign of affection."

"Oh…" Edmond stopped in his tracks and looked between his beaming wife and the bashful blonde. "I see. Well then I will return the mare to the stables."

"Actually Mr. Turner, I was going to the bathing pool and wouldn't mind riding Rose." Caroline stepped forward and took the reins from the man's hand and stroked the horse's velvet nose.

He helped the young lady mount with her towel and soap and then stood next to his wife as they watch Caroline ride off towards the creek. "I wonder how Lord Mikael will react to his son just giving away a horse, even if it is in pursuit of Caroline's hand." The Lord's short temper was not unknown to the villagers and much effort was taken to make sure that his wishes were met.

The ride to the pool was not long and Caroline swung her leg over Rose's back before sliding down to the ground. She led the horse to the water and let her drink for a moment before securing the reins to a low branch. Using the same tree, Caroline hung the towel over a branch, looked around, and seeing that the coast was clear, removed her white dressing gown. She grabbed the soap and ran for the clear water of the shallow pool.

The water was slightly colder than expected, but it was a refreshing feeling being able to fully submerge her body in clean water. She let her hair soak for a moment before lathering up the soap and scrubbing at her blonde locks and dingy feeling skin.

Taking in a large breath of air, Caroline sunk down into the water to rinse out her hair and when she resurfaced she was startled by a voice.

"Imagine my luck stumbling upon you like this."

Turning towards the sound and crossing her arms over her chest, which she knew was visible just under the surface, she looked up at the tall, slender brown haired man. "I am not descent. You shouldn't be here."

The man chuckled and leaded up against the tree that Rose was tied to. "I was coming to pay you a visit when I saw my brother's horse out here, only to find you."

Caroline finally recognized the man as one of Lord Mikael's boys. "Yes, Niklaus gave her to me. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving so I can dress."

Kol smirked before pulling her towel off of the tree branch and holding it out in front of him. He then covered his eyes with his other hand and slightly turned his body away from her. "I won't peek. I promise. Then I can accompany you back to your house."

She wasn't going to be able to get rid of him, so she let out a load sigh, grabbed the soap that was floating on the surface of the pool and started to move towards the shore. Just before the water was shallow enough to expose her, she looked at the young man again to make sure he was still adverting his eyes.

Quickly, she left the water and grabbed the towel out of his hand before running behind Rose to dry off and slip back on her dressing gown. The thin white cotton would not leave much to the imagination so she dried herself off the best she could before wrapping the towel around her torso.

"Remind me of your name." She stated bluntly as she came out from behind Rose.

The young man peeked from behind his hand and turned his head towards her voice. Seeing that she was semi-dressed he stepped up to her and bowed at the waist. "Kol Mikaelson, at your service Miss." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

There was not heat or butterflies like she had felt with his brother last night. "Help me on my horse." She ordered.

Kol complied and lifted her up onto the mare's back before mounting his black stallion. They started walking in the direction of the farm and he asked. "How did you come to acquire the fair Rose? She is my brother's favorite horse."

Not seeing any harm in the truth Caroline told him. "Your brother Niklaus came to call on me yesterday and after I expressed my fondness of Rose he gifted her to me as a sign of his affection and to begin our courtship."

Pulling back on his reins in surprise, Kol's horse stopped in the middle of the worn path. Caroline noticed that he was no longer riding beside her and she stopped Rose as well. "Is there something wrong Kol?" She asked waiting for him to move again and catch up.

"No, Miss Caroline. Everything is splendid." He composed himself quickly, forcing a smile and they started walking again.

They came upon the farm and Nora was waiting for Caroline's return. The older woman was quite shocked to see that the young lady had a companion. "I see you have found another Mikaelson." She narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Yes, he happened upon me while I was bathing and _insisted_ on seeing me home." Caroline rolled her eyes and causes Nora to chuckle. "Thank you Kol for making sure I got home safe." She stated was she again slid off of the horse and started to walk Rose back to the stables.

Kol had to act quickly since he seemed to have upset the lady. He didn't understand her; his cocky attitude and confidence seemed to always work with the other ladies in the village. "Actually I was hoping to spend some time with you this afternoon." He called to her as he dismounted and walked after her.

Caroline rounded on him. "Why?" She asked confused. His older brother was already courter her, why would Kol want to offer as well.

"Well, I would like to get to know you better Caroline. My father has also instructed that I court you in the prospect of marriage." He stood tall to get across that his message was serious.

"I don't understand. Why would two brothers court the same woman? You must be mistaken." Caroline turned again and continued to walk towards the stables.

Kol didn't feel like he was going to get much further with Caroline today, until he cleared up this _misunderstanding _with his father and brother. This was just like Niklaus to go behind everyone's backs to get what he wanted. Remounting his horse he addressed the lady again. "Forgive me then, for taking up your time. Good day."

Caroline turned again to watch him ride off of the property. _How odd._ She thought to herself. She saw how much trouble Elena had caused getting between brothers and that was not something that Caroline could do. She wasn't that kind of person.

The rest of the day was spent with Nora, first in the main house learning how to sew dresses, which produced two more dressing gowns and cutting fabric for three dresses. Next they went in to a smaller structure on the farm that Caroline was told was the spinning house.

Inside were two spinning wheels for turning wool into thread, a few vats with colored water were along one wall, and then a loom sat nearest a large fireplace. "This is where we make tread, dye it and then make cloth. Here let me show you." Nora spoke as she sat at a stool by the spinning wheel.

Sitting at the other wheel, Caroline mimicked the older woman's actions and soon had a large spinal of yarn ready for dying. She followed Nora and submerged hers into blue-pigmented water. "So it sits over night and then once it dries, you can weave it, right?" Caroline asked as the women walked out of the spinning house.

"You are a quick learner child. Soon I will feel content leaving all of this to you and Niklaus."

Caroline stopped in her tracks, much like Kol had done earlier. "Me and Niklaus? But I have just met him, how are you so sure?"

Indicating for Caroline to pick up an empty bucket, the women started to walk down to the creek for water. "I have been around for a long time, and when a man looks at a lady, the way that Niklaus looks at you, a woman just knows."

"Knows what?"

"That he is already half in love with you." Nora giggled knowingly at Caroline's shocked face.

She hadn't expected that. She just wanted to have fun with the young man, not make him fall in love and then disappear when Bonnie figured out a spell…if Bonnie ever figured it out.

Filling her bucket, Caroline slumped her shoulders and quietly walked back to the house behind Nora. She wished she knew how longer she would have to be here, maybe then she could explain to everyone that she couldn't stay and they would call all this courting business off. But she could be stuck here forever.

Shaking the thought from her head she set the bucket down just inside the door and went to help Nora make dinner. She wasn't much for conversation over supper, with so many questions rushing around in her mind.

Finally she was brought back when Edmond called her name. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Caroline said once she refocused on the conversation.

With rosy cheeks from his wine, Edmond patted his full belly and repeated. "Since you have a horse now, I need you to take a parcel into town tomorrow for me. The Petrova family has ordered some cloth and you will deliver it."

"Oh…alright. How will I know them?" Caroline asked, having not met anyone outside of the Mikaelson family.

"He is the blacksmith. His home is behind his shop, you will find his wife and daughter there." Edmond finished his cup of wine and then stood. "If you will excuse me, my bed calls." He headed in the direction of his cot, before disappearing behind the curtain.

Remembering hearing something about the blacksmith's daughter from Rebekah, Caroline decided to question Nora. "The Petrova girl, she is spoken for by one of Lord Mikael's sons correct?"

Nora scoffed. "If you can call it that. She has been running around with those boys since they were old enough to know better."

"What do you mean?"

Pouring each of them more wine, Nora continued. "Tatia is a girl of loose morals. She has been seen behaving in a sinful manner with both Elijah and Niklaus, though I believe the affair with the latter ended months ago. She even had a child out of wedlock."

"So Niklaus and this Tatia woman were courting?" Caroline felt slightly jealous, but didn't know why since she wasn't even around when it happened, and really wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"No, what those children were doing was running wild. Lord Mikael put an end to all of that nonsense, but Elijah loves the snake of a woman and is courting her without his fathers blessing." Nora hiccupped and giggled. She usually wasn't such a gossip, but it had been a while since she had another woman around to talk to.

Caroline was quite for a long while. She had admitted to Rebekah that she had been with other men, but for some reason the thought of a woman, one described as a snake, corrupting Niklaus just angered her. "So Niklaus is no longer involved with her?"

Nora smiled sweetly at Caroline's furrowed brow. "She is nothing compared to you, and Niklaus is honorable. He would never court two ladies at the same time. I can tell you, that his intentions are only focused on you."

Caroline released a sigh of relief. After coming in second to Elena her entire life, Caroline couldn't put up with any more love games. While she didn't think she would be around in this time long enough to develop feelings for anyone, she didn't want to chance getting hurt by any of the Mikaelson brothers.

"Off to bed with you." Nora said as she shooed Caroline away from the common area. She had a long day and was going to spend tomorrow in town, so rest was welcome.

* * *

"How proper would it be for me to visit Rebekah Mikaelson while I'm in town?" Caroline asked as they all sat around the table eating breakfast.

Nora took a sip from her cup of tea and answered. "You may visit her as much as you please, just make sure you are announced. Proper ladies don't knock on doors."

Caroline cracked a smile at the ridiculous rules of the time and just nodded her head, excited to be around another girl her own age. Plus she wanted to know if the other blonde knew anything about both brothers calling on her.

Edmond assisted Caroline in saddling Rose and then secured leather pouches across the horse's back. Packing the saddlebags full of cloth in varying hues, he helped the young lady mount the horse.

"Now they have already paid for the order, so you will not need to collect any coin. Enjoy your visit with Rebekah and make sure to be back by nightfall or have Niklaus escort you home."

"Yes, Mr. Turner." Caroline answered simply as she smoothed her new blue dress out and got comfortable on Rose's back. With one more smiling look at Nora, Caroline nudged the horse forward and they started off for town.

"I sure hope that your old master is at home today." Caroline cooed to Rose as she stroked the animal's neck and ran her fingers loving through her mane. She couldn't believe that she had her own horse. She had wanted one ever since she was a little girl, but they never had enough land or money for one.

Not wanting to face the Petrova family alone, Caroline decide to stop at Rebekah's first and see if her new friend would go with her on the delivery. She rode through the village and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her, which was very uncomfortable.

Reaching the Mikaelson compound was easy and the same young boy in ragged clothing came running from the stables to help her from the horse.

"Good marrow ma'am." The body said blushing and taking the reins.

Caroline smiled down at him. "Hello. What is your name?"

The boy looked up with surprise. No one ever talked to him. "Thomas, ma'am."

"Well I am Caroline. I think that I will be around here often, and I want to make sure that Rose here gets the best treatment on my visits. Can I trust you to do that?" She spoke sweetly and smiled down at him.

"Oh yes, Miss Caroline. I tended to Rose when she was Niklaus'. I was sad to see her go…" Thomas looked up and saw the sad look on the lady's face. "Oh, but I'm sure she is very happy with such a beautiful lady, as yourself."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the boy as he tripped over his words and then blushed deeply when he called her beautiful. "I am glad that she will be in such good hands." She bent at the waist and placed a light kiss on the boy's dirty cheek.

Thomas looked up at her with wide eyes, before reaching up to touch the spot where she had kissed him. He smiled at her and then pulled Rose off towards the stables.

"If I had known that you went around kissing every man, I wouldn't have felt so special after the other night."

She turned at his playful voice. Leaning against the corner of the house was Niklaus and he was smirking at her. Caroline smoothing out her dress again and walked towards him. He was wearing a white loose fitting shirt that was untied and hung open, exposing the top of his toned chest.

"I was just making sure that Rose was taken care of and showing kindness to the boy."

Niklaus wiped his dirty hands on his pants and stood up straight as she approached. "Thomas loves the horses, she will be just fine. What do we own the pleasure of your visit?"

Once he stepped away from the shadow of the house, Caroline was able to take in his entire state. He seemed flush and sweaty as if he was laboring, but more noticeably was the cut on his lip and the bruises on his face.

She reached out for him. "What happened to you?" Touching his face lightly, taking care not to cause him any pain.

While he loved the feeling of her hands on him, he didn't want her to see this weak side of him. "Just a disagreement."

"Who did this?"

He stepped back from her. "It matters not. The disagreement is settled."

Not liking his hot and cold attitude, Caroline stated her business. "I came here looking for your sister Rebekah. Is she at home?"

The expression on his face fell. "She is. This way Miss Caroline."

She could tell that his feelings were hurt that she brushed him off, but he had started it. Following him to the main house he opened the door and gestured with his hand for her to enter.

The inside of the home didn't look the same as it did for the banquet. The large table was gone and a more livable arrangement was present. "Mother, father, Miss Caroline has come to call on Rebekah." Niklaus announced to his parents who were sitting by the fire place.

Lord Mikael stood and approached the blonde. "Miss Caroline, such a pleasure to see you at our home." He shot a warning glance at his son before taking the lady's hand and kiss it. "I'm sure Rebekah will be thrilled to have a visitor." He then again turned his gaze to Niklaus. "Well what are you waiting for boy, go fetch your sister."

Caroline watched Niklaus flinch at the tone of his father voice before he flicked his eyes to hers and then turned to fine Rebekah.

"You must excuse his poor manners, Niklaus has always been a little uncivilized." Mikael sneered his son's name and Caroline decided not to probe for the meaning behind the encounter.

Rebekah walked out from a low doorway with her brother trailing close behind. "Caroline! What a lovely surprise."

"Rebekah, I was wondering if you would join me for the morning while I run some errands for Edmond." Caroline stood a few feet in front of the other blonde, not really knowing how women of the time greeted each other.

The younger girl's eyes slid over to where her father was standing, silently asking permission. The interaction was not lost on Caroline and she was starting to get an idea how this family operated.

"You may go Rebekah, but take Henrik with you."

Rebekah smiled, not minding that her younger brother had to tag along, but just happy that her father was allowing her to have a friend. "Let me just go get my brother and I will meet you outside."

Caroline nodded before turning towards Mikael and Esther. "It was good seeing you both. Good day." She bowed and headed for the door, feeling Niklaus following close behind.

Once the door was closed behind them, Caroline smiled at Thomas and asked him to get Rose, before she turned back to Niklaus. "Your father is a little intense."

His brows furrowed and she was afraid that her language was too modern. "He can be. Mikael just likes to have control over everybody and everything."

She was about to say something about the condition of his face when Rebekah and the young Henrik stepped out of the front door. "Thomas can you go fetch my horse and a pony for Henrik?"

Rose's reins were in Caroline's hand and Rebekah slid her gaze between the woman and her brother. She had heard father yelling at Niklaus the other night, but was not sure what about, and now she figured it was because he had given away his horse.

Thomas came up with two more horses and Niklaus first helped his little brother up on to the pony, securing his feet in to the stirrups. "Now you mind your sister and Miss Caroline and be a good boy."

"I will Nik." Henrik said smiling down at his big brother.

The young man next helped his sister mount her horse and just as he was lifting Caroline on to Rose, Mikael slammed open the heavy wooden door. He narrowed his gaze at his son as he ran his hand along Caroline's leg as she sat atop Niklaus prized horse. "Niklaus, you have chores to do. I expect all of that wood to be split by high noon." He barked out before retreating back in to the house, slamming the door again.

Caroline looked down on Niklaus with a kind smile as he slid her foot in to the stirrup and his touch lingered a bit longer on her ankle before he fixed her dress and stepped back from the horse.

"Enjoy your morning. Don't wonder too far from the village."

Rebekah rolled her eyes before nudging her horse forward. "We won't. Bye Nik." She waved over her shoulder as the company of three left the compound walls. "So where are we going Caroline?"

"I have to drop an order off at the Petrova's and then I was hoping that you could show me around the village." Caroline smiled as she noticed that Henrik's pony was tethered to Rebekah's horse, most likely so he couldn't wonder off.

"I hope that Tatia is not at home so that we won't have to endure her attitude. She really is a foul creature."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Henrik who just smiled at her before turning his head and looked at village around them. She guessed that he was used to all the gossip because he was always around his sister. "Nora spoke ill of her as well."

"I really do not know what my brothers see in her." Rebekah ranted.

This was Caroline opening to get more information about Niklaus and Tatia. "Brothers? Nora did mention that Niklaus had a brief affair with the Petrova girl."

"It is true I fear. Tatia led them both on. She just needs to be the center of attention at all times, but we all know what she is." With a certifying nod, Rebekah continued. "Once Nik found out what Tatia was doing, he broke it off with her."

"I saw Nik kissing her in the woods once." Henrik said.

Both girls turned and looked at the boy.

"Hush Hen, you don't talk about things like that." Rebekah chastised.

"But it's true!" He protested.

Caroline couldn't contain her giggle. "Even if it is true Henrik, it isn't something a respectable young man talks about, especially in the company of ladies."

The boy looked down at his hands. "Sorry Miss Caroline if I offended you."

"It is alright, just mind your thoughts in the future." Caroline said before looking back a Rebekah who was slack jawed. "Did I over step with reprimanding him?"

The younger blonde finally shook her head and answered. "No, just he's never this polite."

Caroline looked over her shoulder just in time to see Henrik stick his tongue out at his older sister, causing another chuckle from her.

"We have arrived." Rebekah said as she dismounted and helped her brother from his pony. Caroline followed suit and started to unpack the parcels from the saddlebags. "Oh those are pretty." Rebekah stated looking at the fabrics. "More dresses to tempt my brother I am sure."

Snorting at the other girl's snide remark, Caroline walked with her companions past the blacksmith shop and to a stone house that was slightly smaller than the farm house that Caroline lived in. The girls stood back as Henrik knocked on the door.

A woman with dark brown hair opened the door with a small baby in her arms. "Good morning ma'am. I'm Caroline, the Turner's ward. I have come to deliver your cloth."

"Ah, yes. Caroline, I saw you at the assembly. And you have Rebekah and Henrik with you as well. Please come in."

They followed the woman, who Caroline suspected was Tatia's mother, into the small home. She laid the baby down in a small cradle and then unwrapping the parcel and looking at the cloth that was contained within, the woman smiled in approval. "These are lovely as always. Please express my praise to Nora for the beautiful work."

"I will ma'am. I am sure she will be pleased to hear that you favor her work." Caroline looked over to Rebekah and then the door, indicating that she wanted to leave and the other blonde nodded in agreement. "Well, we will be on our way. Thank you again for your order."

The woman saw them to the door and just as they were about to remount their horses Caroline saw a girl about Rebekah's age come from the woods behind the house. With fire in her eyes, Caroline rushed towards her. "Katherine you little bitch!"

Rebekah watched in stunned amusement as her friend jumped on to Tatia and wrapped her hands around the dark haired girl's neck. "Caroline what are you doing?"

"Me and her have unfinished business." Caroline huffed out in the struggle with the evil doppelganger.

Tatia was able to get the upper hand as Rebekah and Henrik pulled Caroline off of her. "Are you mad? I'm not this Katherine you speak of. My name is Tatia and I have never seen you before in my life."

Caroline was sitting in the dirt with her friends standing behind her as Tatia mimicked her stance rubbing the soreness at her neck. "Forgive me. You looked just like a woman who has cause me much misery."

"Maybe you should speak before you act and attack strangers." Tatia sneered, standing and then walking off toward the door of her home.

Henrik helped Caroline to her feet and stood back as she batted the dirt from her dress. "That was thrilling Miss Caroline." He whispered as to not let his sister hear him.

Looking embarrassed and rumpled, they gathered the horses and mounted before starting to ride again. She didn't know where they were going, just followed Rebekah's lead, and she was thankful for it because her mind was full of questions. She knew that Katherine and Elena were doppelgangers, but this must be another one, and judging by the time she was in, this one pre-dated Katherine.

Then another thought came to her. Niklaus had been involved with a doppelganger, and Tatia had been with both brothers at the same time. There must be something woven into the doppelganger gene that attracted love triangles, Caroline mused. But if Niklaus had been involved with Tatia, Caroline did not want to be second choice for him, it was what her whole life had been. If she had to see this courtship through, then they would have to speak honestly about everything beforehand.

* * *

**Chapter Title: In This World by Linkin Park from the Minutes to Midnight album. **

**Leave me some words. ;)**


	4. Across Water Again

4.

Across Water Again

Following Rebekah and Henrik further down the path, Caroline started to hear rushing water and knew they were nearing the falls. It would be interesting to see the area without the modern day park that surrounds the river basin in Caroline's time. There were rustling footsteps to her right and she turned in time to see Elijah walk out from the tree line, tying the leather strap at the waist of his pants.

He had come from the same part of the woods that Tatia had exited by her home, and it didn't take Caroline long to put the two together. Just as Rebekah had said, Elijah had continued his affair with the original doppelganger.

"What are you three doing so far from the village?" Elijah questioned the group as they pulled their horses to a stop.

Rebekah turned in her saddle so that she was facing her brother, taking in his rumpled hair and untucked shirt. "I would ask you the same brother, but it is apparent by your appearance what you were doing."

Caroline heard Henrik giggle from behind them as Elijah finished tucking in his shirt. "You shouldn't be out this far." He stated, choosing to ignore his sister's comment.

"We are just going to show Caroline the falls and then return home." Rebekah said with the roll of her eyes and before Elijah could retort, she urged her horse forward and beckoned for Caroline to follow.

With a sigh, Elijah turned and started down the path that led back towards town, knowing that there was no arguing with Rebekah. All the while the three on horse back continued on towards the river and the falls.

Coming through the woods to the clearing that was next to the falls Caroline noticed that everything looked much the same, besides the absence of the picnic pergolas and parking lot. "This place is beautiful." She commented before dismounting from her horse and going to help Henrik.

"It is. This is why father decided to settle here." Rebekah said, mimicking her friend's actions and going to tie the horse to a low lying branch.

They walked down to the waters edge and Caroline slipped off her boots and stocking, before sinking her feet into the cool river water. Looking down at her legs she was slightly discussed because she had not been able to shave since coming here, but understood that it was just another adjustment she would have to get used to.

Henrik rolled up his cotton trousers and waded out into the water, wanting to look at the schools of minnows that made their homes in the shallows. He reached down trying to catch some of the small fish and ended up splashing the girls.

"Hen! What are you doing? You know that father will be cross if we come home sopping wet." Rebekah hollered as Henrik looked embarrassed before exiting the water and going to see about some birds that had made a nest close by.

Caroline saw this as another opportunity to probe for information. "Was your father upset with Niklaus for giving me Rose? Is that what happened to his eye?"

The smile fell from Rebekah's face and she turned to look out over the water. "Father commands respect and Niklaus disobeyed him."

"How so?"

"He wasn't given permission to court you." Rebekah said finally looking at her friend's face. "It's my fault. I told Niklaus to go to you, I just want my brother to be happy." Tears started to form in the young girl's eyes.

Caroline reached over and wrapped an arm around Rebekah's shoulders. "It's alright. I will go to Lord Mikael and explain to him…"

"No, you mustn't." Rebekah interrupted with a worried expression. "Only if you truly want Niklaus as your husband will you address father, other wise you will be seen as speaking out of turn."

Again these strange times were so confusing to Caroline and she could hardly keep the rules straight. "So your father asked Kol to court me?"

"Yes. He skipped over Niklaus, saying you were too good for him and passed the right to Kol." Rebekah confirmed.

This made Caroline angry and she huffed out. "This is ridiculous. Why would he say such a thing? And Kol is younger than I am, that just will not do. If I must marry, I would prefer Niklaus."

The worry had left Rebekah's face and she now beamed a smile and clapped her hands. "You will not regret picking him. He is a good and loyal man."

"Don't get too excited yet my friend, I wish to fully know the gentleman before I promise myself to him." Caroline laughed as she helped Rebekah to her feet and they called to Henrik, gathering the horses and headed back into town.

That night Caroline dined with the Mikaelson family, sitting to Lord Mikael's right as his _honored_ guest. She would have much rather sat further down the table by Rebekah and Henrik.

"It was a mighty fine day for a ride, was it not Miss Caroline?" Mikael politely sneered while stabbing a piece of meat with his knife before moving it to his mouth, chewing loudly.

Knowing that she was being baited, she looked to Niklaus who wouldn't meet her eyes before shifting her gaze to Rebekah for help. The young blonde shrugged her shoulders before lowering her eyes to her plate. _Great_, Caroline thought, left to her own devices, she put on a pleasant expression and turned towards her addresser. "It was. I had a lovely time with your two youngest."

Mikael smirked and took a sip of his wine. "And the beast, was she to your liking as well?"

Caroline figured that the patriarch of this family was a cruel man, but to refer to such a beautiful creature as a beast spoke volumes of his lack of kindness. "Rose is an absolute joy. I must thank you for your generosity in allowing Niklaus to offer such an appreciated gift." She gave him her sweetest smile in hopes that he would play along.

Rebekah chuckled under her breath as her father choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. "Well yes," Mikael started after catching his breath, "it was very _thoughtful _of my son to extend such an offer to you." He shot a look in Niklaus' direction, indicating that the action was not thoughtful at all.

Again she smiled sweetly at him and slightly bowed her head, "Please know sir that it was my pleasure to accept the offer." She peered up at Lord Mikael through her lashes and hoped that he got the message that she was picking Niklaus and that any other advances from Kol would not be welcomed.

"I see." Mikael simply said and then went back to angrily cutting his venison.

Once dinner was over, Mikael ordered that Elijah was to see Caroline back to her home, not wanting to give Niklaus the satisfaction of having any more alone time with the blonde new comer.

"It wasn't necessary for you to accompany me back to the farm." Caroline said to Elijah as they rode side by side down the dirt path that led out of the village and to the Turner property.

Not being completely sure of the relationship between Caroline and his brother, Elijah didn't know what to make of the awkward conversation during dinner. He knew however that these woods could be dangerous to a young lady out riding alone at night. "It is no burden to me Miss Caroline," he replied and then went back to being silent.

Caroline was not familiar with Elijah, having only encountered him twice during her time here, but his lack of conversation was making her uneasy. After minutes of just the sound of shifting leather she said, "I had the pleasure of meeting your betrothed today, Lady Tatia."

"She is a lovely one to behold, if I may be so bold in saying." He commented back.

Though Caroline didn't know the original doppelganger except for the stories that Rebekah had told her, she did know the next two and if Tatia was anything like Katherine or Elena than she was bound to have her hands full. "She's something alright." Caroline said under her breath.

A few more minutes of riding passed and Elijah cleared his throat, "Forgive me if I am out of line, but are you attending yourself for my brother Niklaus?"

She had been waiting for the older Mikaelson to bring up the tense conversation from dinner, but truth be told, she wasn't sure what her purpose here was. Caroline still held the hope that she would get back home to her time very soon and not have to go through with any of this marriage business. While she was making fast friends with Rebekah and enjoyed Niklaus' company, she was still a seventeen year old girl who's only aspirations at this time were to finish high school and find a hot date to the senior prom. Being expected to get married, starting a family and running a large farm was not even on her radar until she was thrown into this mess by Katherine's witch.

Realizing that she had spent too much time in her head and not answering Elijah, she blushed at her rudeness and answered, "Your brother is a fine man, and I am told that I would be lucky to have him…"

"Yet you hesitate."

Caroline looked over to her companion and noticed the kind smile he was expressing towards her, "Yes, this is all happening very fast and my hopes had always been to marry for love, not a business transaction for land," and she scrunched up her face at the thought of it.

Elijah let out a light chuckle, "You sure did well standing up to father over dinner, you are fearless in that sense and I am glad to see someone willing to fight for Niklaus, for not many have in his years."

"Your father is cruel to Niklaus." Caroline stated.

"He is a particular man and does not like being displeased. But I fear to say that Niklaus takes the brunt of father's anger, even if he is not to blame for the misbehavior."

This statement gave proof to Caroline suspicion that Lord Mikael was a nasty, abusive man. "Hardly seems fair to me."

Elijah shifted in his saddle. "He protects the younger ones, taking the licks in their place." He looked down at his hands that held the reins to the horse, embarrassed that he couldn't say the same for himself. Niklaus may have a temper and get in to mischief as much as Kol, but family meant everything to him and he would do anything for his siblings, including taking the mistreatment of Mikael.

"What will happen to them if Niklaus and I marry? He will be expected to move to the farm and help Mr. Turner. I do not want to be the reason that your father's anger is turned towards Rebekah or Henrik." While she didn't like the idea of any of them being hurt, she found this to be a loophole that she could use to put off the marriage for as long as possible.

They were coming up on the stone farmhouse and Caroline was now left with more questions about her purpose here than when she woke this morning. As Elijah dismounted his horse to assist her he spoke, "I would like to be able to answer your question with confidence but I truly do not know if father's rage will be take out on the younglings, but I promise to watch out for them."

Edmond emerged from the house once he heard the voiced outside and was relieved that Caroline was escorted home through the dark woods. "Thank you Elijah," he spoke while taking Rose's reins in his hand and leading the horse back towards the stables.

"Well Miss Caroline it was a pleasure to have your company. Until our next encounter." Elijah bowed at the waist and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

She curtseyed as he remounted his horse and she watched him disappear back into the tree line.

Nora peeked her head out of the door just as Edmond was approaching the house. "Come in child before you catch a chill."

Though she didn't know what month it was, she could tell it was fall because the harvest was almost ready and the leaves were starting to change, along with the cooler northern winds that would come at night.

Edmond had finally finished her cot and while it still wasn't as nice as her memory foam mattress back home, it was better than sleeping on the floor and she snuggled deep under her thick wool blankets as she listened to the wind howl around the corners of the house and she drifted off to sleep.

The next time she saw any of the Mikaelsons' was over a fortnight later. Caroline was beginning to think that she had offended Mikael so badly that he had forbid any of his children from visiting her, but one midmorning, twenty-two days after she had arrived in this time, Rebekah came trotting on to the farm with Kol in tow.

Caroline internally grimaced at the sight of Kol, hoping that she didn't have to be blunt with him about her disinterest. But she was pleased when he stayed on his horse, just acting as an escort to his sister.

"Make sure to be home before dark." Kol plainly said, not even addressing Caroline, before he rounded his horse and left back towards town.

Rebekah let out a sigh, but then smiled as she approached her friend. "He has been such a sad sow since the last time we spoke, having not won your affections like he had planned."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "He is young and handsome, he will have someone else that he will find more pleasing than myself." She embraced her friend and their giggles had caused Nora to come out from the spinning house.

"Good morrow Mrs. Turner." Rebekah said with a curtsey.

Nora came up to the girls and smiled, "None of that child, we are soon to be family." The older woman winked at Caroline, causing Rebekah to bust into another fit of giggles, while the other blonde just turned red.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you two were in on this together and have my wedding half planned by now." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have already started weaving you a fine white cotton for your union gown. You will be the envy of all of the girls in the village." Nora said before walking towards the main house. "The mid-day meal will be ready shortly, don't wonder too far ladies."

The girls watched the woman disappear into the house and Caroline turned to her friend, "I was beginning to think that you were no longer allowed to see me. I missed your company."

Rebekah reached out and took Caroline's hand, pulling her towards one of the large fields that was still littered with wild flowers. "Father was much more cross the days that followed your visit, but the men had gone out hunting for a week, so I had to say behind with mother and Henrik."

They sat down on a few large boulders that stuck out of the lush green that stretched east as far as the eye could see. Rebekah pulled the purple cord out of Caroline's hair and went to work putting intricate braids into the long golden locks.

"I wish I could be as beautiful as you and attract a husband." Rebekah mused as she tucked a few small white flowers into Caroline's hair.

Turing to face the young girl, Caroline noticed that the way the sun shown down on Rebekah's almost white hair caused her to look angelic. "You speak nonsense. Any man would be lucky to have you. I have heard Nora say that your beauty rivals any other woman in the village." Caroline had been very insecure when she was human, after always coming in second to Elena and then being abused by Damon, it had taken the powerful feeling of being a vampire to realize that she was more than a dumb blonde that should be seen and not heard.

Rebekah was picking the pedals off of a flower and only raised her eyes up to Caroline when she spoke, "Even prettier than Tatia?"

Giving her friend a toothy grin she didn't miss the irony of Rebekah feeling inferior to a doppelganger as well. "Tatia is a weed compared to you," Caroline said tucking another flower behind Rebekah's ear, "and you should never judge yourself against others. It is unbecoming and will only hinder you from being a strong woman."

After their heartfelt talk they heard the dinner bell being rung and walked down to the main house for early supper. At home usually Rebekah was not allowed to have wine, being young and unwed, but Caroline had filled a silver cup for her friend while they broke bread and enjoyed a thick root vegetable stew.

The meal consisted of Rebekah and Nora talking about impending nuptials, much to Caroline's chagrin, and Edmond finishing his stew as quickly as possible, stating that he already dealt with one hen house today and had no need for another.

The girls helped Nora clean up the dishes and then were shooed outside. "What shall we do now?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah thought for a moment before her face lit up, "You know the way to the river from here?"

"Yes," Caroline pointed to an opening in the tree line that held a path, "but what do we need down by the river?"

"You will see when we get there." Rebekah said walking off towards the direction of the path.

Caroline jogged a short distance to catch up to her friend and they walked arm in arm down to the riverbank. They followed the river north for a ways before they started to hear voices. Rebekah pulled Caroline behind some thick bramble bushes.

"Who are they?" Caroline questioned in a whisper.

Peeking out from their hiding place, Caroline saw Rebekah's eyes go wide before the younger blonde ducked back down. "I found this spot a few summers ago, it is where the boys from the other village swim."

_The other village_, Caroline thought. Did she mean the werewolf village? "We shouldn't be here, aren't they dangerous?" Caroline questioned.

Completely ignoring Caroline's concern, Rebekah peeked her head back out, "You see the one waist deep in the river with black hair?"

Being careful not to make any noise, Caroline shifted so she could see around the bush. There in the river was a group of six boys, splashing and yelling at one another. She scanned the boys for the one that Rebekah was talking about and saw that he was very good looking. His black hair and toned chest made her think of Tyler.

"Isn't he breathtaking?" Rebekah asked.

Taking back her position behind the bush Caroline smiled back her friend who hadn't taken her eyes off the boy. "He is very handsome. Who is he?"

Rebekah finally slid back next to Caroline. "His name is Kari. We knew each other before we came here. Once father found out what they are, he banished them onto the other side of the river."

"I'm so sorry Bekah. That must have been horrible to have your friends taken away from you."

"I was so upset when it happened. As young as we were, we thought that we would end up together. He's not one of them, a wolf I mean, but his father is so father would never approve of us."

Caroline reached out and took Rebekah's hands in hers. "You still love this boy."

With tears about to spill from her eyes, Rebekah nodded. "This is the only way that I can see him. He doesn't know that I do this and I don't try to make contact with him. If father was ever to find out, he would kill me." She looked up at Caroline with fear, "You won't tell him, will you? Please say you won't."

"Of course, I won't say anything, but promise me that you won't come up here by yourself anymore. It isn't safe."

Smiling at her friend Rebekah couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around Caroline's neck and hugged her. "Thank you Caroline. I am so very happy that you decided to stay and truly hope that we are sisters soon."

As quietly as they could, they made their way back down to the path that led back to the Turner farm. There was a black horse tied to the post outside of the main house and just as they cleared the tree line, Niklaus exited the home.

"Where were you? Mrs. Turner said that you headed off towards the river, but when I got down there, you weren't to be found." He looked cross, having worried about both his sister and Caroline.

Rebekah looked down at her feet and kicked at some dust while Caroline tried to think of a good excuse. "We found some berries up river and had to indulge." She smiled at him and reached her hand out, lightly brushing his arm in the hopes that the contract would distract him from further questions.

It seemed to work as Niklaus' focus left his sister and landed on the delicate fingers that were resting on his exposed forearm. His gaze traveled up her arm, lingered on her pale neck before continuing to her ear, jaw, cheek, and finally meeting with her light blue eyes. It was as if she had him caught in a spell, leaving him unable to concentrate on anything else around him.

Caroline withdrew her hand, which released him from his trance like state and he had to blink a few times before he was able to speak again. "You shouldn't wonder along the river. It's dangerous and you could encounter wolves down there."

Both Niklaus and Caroline looked towards Rebekah who still hadn't lifted her eyes from the ground and now her cheeks were starting to flame red. In an effort to save her friend, Caroline quickly stepped forward into Niklaus' personal space. "I am pleased to see that you came for Rebekah instead of Kol."

His eyes snapped away from his sister and again his full focus was on Caroline, who was standing so close to him that he swore he could smell the flowers that laced her hair. "Then I am pleased that you are pleased." He smiled and offered her his arm so they could walk back towards the house.

Accepting his offer, she felt the warmth and firmness of his arm and mentally wondered what he would look like without the tunic on. Men in this time worked hard and it afforded them Greek god like bodies. Caroline chanced a glance over her shoulder at Rebekah who was a few paces behind them. The girl gave her friend a relived smile and mouthed '_Thank you'_.

Not even a week later the whole town was starting to get ready for the wolves. This would be Caroline's second full moon during this time, the difference was that now she would be housed safely underground and not up in a tree.

All of the items in the spinning house were pushed to the side or moved into the main house to make room for the livestock, since they would be safer in a stone structure than the wooden stable and paddocks.

"You have to do this every month?" Caroline asked as she helped Nora sweep out the main house after everything had been moved.

The older woman leaned her broom against the wall next to the fireplace and wiped her hands on her apron, "Afraid so. While the wolf villagers must stay on the other side of the river, when they shift they become unaware of the destruction that lay in their wake. So we take every percussion to keep everyone safe."

On the afternoon of the full moon Caroline was gathering the last of her things before heading down to the caves with the rest of the towns people. She was taking two blankets since the nights were getting colder, the pillow that she had made herself, and a leather bound notebook that she was able to trade for a few weeks ago. She had been keeping a journal, partly to pass the time at night, but also to chronicle her adventures in this time.

"Are we ready to depart?" Edmond asked from the doorway.

Nora and Caroline picked up their packages along with a small basket of food and headed out for town. Since there wasn't room for the horses at the cave site, the three had to walk for twenty-five minutes to the hidden cave entrance. The whole town had gathered and some women were stirring a large copper pot over an open fire, serving hot food to anyone who wanted it.

From across the small clearing Caroline saw Rebekah waving her over. Henrik was also sitting near his sister with a baby rabbit clutched close to his chest. Caroline kneeled down to his level, "What do you got there, Hen?"

The young boy beamed a smile at Caroline and opened his hands a little so she could see, "It's a bunny. I found her out in our pasture, and I love her." He softly pet the rabbit's head and placed a kiss on her little brown nose.

"She is very cute, make sure to be careful with her."

"Oh, I will Miss Caroline." Henrik said nodding his head.

From behind her she heard foot steps in the dry leaves that littered the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Mikaelson men approaching. She stood and curtseyed to them.

"Lady Caroline." Elijah greeted her with a bow of his head.

Just as Lord Mikael walked up Caroline smiled widely, "Good evening Niklaus. I hope you can show me the best place to set up in the caves and that you will be near by to protect me." She batted her eyelashes and knew she accomplished her mission when she heard Mikael growl under his breath. Though she was sorry she angered him once she saw he was going for Henrik.

"Get rid of that thing boy. Rabbits are food, not play things. If you bring it into the cave it will be put to its purpose." Mikael didn't even blink when his young son started to cry.

Henrik's bottom lip was quivering and big fat tears were rolling down his rosy cheeks. "But father, the wolves will get her out here."

"Leave it or eat it." Mikael said before he left for the caves.

Caroline's heart was breaking for the boy and had an idea. "Niklaus, can you stay with Henrik for a moment?"

Once he had agreed, she went to find Nora who was helping the women clean up the cooking area. "Nora, can I use that?" Caroline asked as she pointed towards the basket that held some bread and fresh goat cheese.

"Of course." Nora said, gathering the corners of the cloth that lined the basket and handing it over to the young blonde.

Taking the basket back over to where Niklaus was comforting Henrik, Caroline held it out in front of her. "Put the bunny in here."

"What are you going to do with her?" Henrik asked with a sniffle and wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.

"I'm going to sneak her in the cave with me and keep her safe. Then she can come live on the farm with me and you can visit her whenever you like. Does that sound good?" Caroline asked as Henrik placed the bunny in the basket.

"Thank you Miss Caroline." Said the little boy whose lip was still quivering.

Niklaus couldn't believe the kindness that Caroline had just shown his young brother. There was just so much light within her soul that he couldn't help but fall in love with her, and know that she was who he wanted.

Henrik gripped on to the back of Niklaus' shirt with one hand and used the other to wipe at the drying tears. He didn't want to walk into the caves looking like he was crying, since Mikaelson men did not cry.

Caroline took her goose down pillow and lightly placed it over the top of the basket so the rabbit wouldn't jump out and she could get it past Mikael without being noticed. Once inside the cave she found Nora and Edmond and quickly set up her pallet of blankets for the night. She moved the pillow off of the corner of the basket so that the bunny could have air and set in to write in her journal.

Hours later she was jolted awake by the howls of multiple wolves. Searching the large, dark cavern Caroline spotted Niklaus stoking a small fire maybe ten feet from where she lay. Her journal was set neatly beside her and one of her blankets was pulled up over her body.

Looking back over at Niklaus, she gave him a soft smile thinking that he may have been the one to make sure she was comfortably settled in for the night. Seeing that everyone else in the cave was asleep, she gathered up her blanked, wrapped it around her shoulders and tip-toed over to sit next to Niklaus.

They didn't say anything to each other; Caroline just leaned her head against his shoulder, like it was the most natural thing to do and together they enjoyed the warm burning fire.

* * *

**Chapter Song: Across Water Again – Blindside**

**AN: If you follow me on Twitter then you know that my father passed away a few weeks back. That along with other stressors put me in to kind of a funk. But I am feeling better and very excited about getting back in to writing. Thank you to everyone who has kept reading, following and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me. **


	5. Tell Her Tonight

**You guys have just blown me away with all of the new followers and reviews. It makes me even more excited to be back writing again and gave me the energy to get this next chapter out to you so quickly. Keep up the great motivation. **

* * *

5.

Tell Her Tonight

"Have you guys talked to Caroline today?" Bonnie asked walking up to Jeremy and Stefan who were standing by their lockers after the last bell of the day had rung.

"No, I didn't see her in class either." Stefan said. "What's going on?"

Bonnie pulled out her phone and brought up her text message screen, "It could be nothing, but she sent me a text this morning about going out after school, and I've tried to get a hold of her, but nothing." She showed the phone screen to her friends with the ten messages that she had sent to Caroline with no reply.

Stefan offered, "Why don't I go by her house and see if she is there and just kind of check out the place. I'll meet you back at the boarding house in an hour."

They agreed and as Stefan walked out of the school building Jeremy questioned Bonnie, "Have you seen Elena? She didn't come home last night, so I figured that she stayed with Stefan, but he hasn't seen her either."

"I haven't, but let's go to the boarding house and wait for Stefan. We will figure this all out together."

Coming up on the Forbes' house Stefan didn't see anything that seemed off. Caroline's car was not in the driveway and the door to the house was locked like she had just left to go out like any other day.

Heading back out to the sidewalk he heard a beeping coming from the flowerbed next to the driveway. Kneeling down he found Caroline's phone with a broken screen like it had been dropped. It wasn't like her to go anywhere without her phone. This was Stefan's first red flag before he headed home to talk with Jeremy, Bonnie, and Damon.

Bonnie was the first to jump off the couch in the Salvatore's large living room when she heard the front door open and shut. "What did you find out?"

"I found her phone, smashed up and under the bushes by the driveway. Her car wasn't there and the house was locked and no one was inside." Stefan regaled while handing over the broken phone.

"This isn't like Caroline." Bonnie said coming up to take the phone from Stefan.

"So Barbie has run away from home. What's the big deal?" Damon said as he flopped down on the couch with a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

Bonnie sent Damon a narrow eyed glare, "It's a big deal because she is our friend and everything about this situation is just wrong." She said, raising her voice at the older Salvatore brother. "I'm going to do a locator spell?"

"You might want to do one for Elena too. She didn't come home last night and I just thought she was here. Have you seen her around Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"I believe you are asking the wrong Salvatore about you sister's where-abouts. Stefan seems to be her keeper at the moment."

"I need a map." Bonnie said, ignoring Damon's comment.

Stefan disappeared into the study and came back with both a large map of Virginia and also one of the entire United States just in case. He moved some items off of the living room coffee table, including his brother's booted feet before spreading out the state map.

Bonnie stepped forward as Stefan handed her a small dagger. She pricked her finger and allowed a few drops of blood to fall on the map. Placing Caroline's phone on the table as well, she channeled the person energy from her friend's belonging to try and find her. With a few chanted words the blood moved around the map but settled on Mystic Falls.

"Great, mystery solved." Damon said getting up from his spot on the couch, "Forgive me if I skip the search party at the mall."

Bonnie closed her eyes again, let a few more drops of blood fall on the map and was now trying to locate Elena.

"Can we pin point where they are? They could be in trouble or being held hostage." Jeremy said looking over Bonnie's shoulder

"From what this is indicating," Bonnie looked down to study the map, "They are both right...here." She looked up to her friends while pointing to a spot just outside the city limits of Mystic Falls.

* * *

The morning after the full moon, Caroline rolled over on the uncomfortable cave floor, not knowing how she had gotten back to her pallet. The last thing she remembered was sitting by the fire with Niklaus; he must have carried her and placed her on the blankets.

With the villagers starting to file out of the cave, she collected her things, including Henrik's bunny and looked around for her friends. The Mikaelson's were already gone, so with her blankets, basket, and journal, she headed back in the direction of the farm.

That day was long and tiresome. Getting all of the animals back to their enclosures, the spinning equipment set back up, and the stone buildings cleaned out had exhausted Caroline. Having not slept well on the cold hard floor in the cave, she was thankful when Nora cooked an early supper so they could all turn in shortly after sun down.

Caroline had her bedside candle burning as she flipped through the pages of her journal, reading over her latest entry. She turned the page and sucked in a breath of surprise. On the cream colored handmade paper was a beautiful drawing. It was of her and Rose; the detail was stunning. She ran her finger over the sketched portrait and smiled as she saw Niklaus' signature at the bottom; he must have done this after she fell asleep last night. There was more to this handsome, charming man than he let on, and she was looking forward to learning more about him.

The seasons were changing, two moons had passed and it was harvest time. Caroline had become very proficient at spinning wool and was a great help to Nora, but during harvest everyone helped out in the fields. To get away from her family for a few days, Rebekah has offered to assist the Turners, bringing Henrik along as well.

The young boy spent most of his days with the bunny, which he named Cara saying it was a beautiful name, playing with the Turner's two herding dogs, or learning how to count with the help of Caroline. There wasn't a proper school in this time, so as they were gathering the crops she would teach Henrik how to count the potatoes or how many eggs the chickens had laid.

Niklaus came by about once a week in the purpose of trading wild game meat for vegetables, but he would also find time to steal away with Caroline for a walk. She enjoyed her time with him and felt herself growing attracted to him, but he was so proper. Many times on their solitary walks she wanted him to kiss her, though he would break eye contact, or turn away before anything could happen.

A week after the harvest Caroline came in from watering all of the horses when Nora called out to her, "There is a surprise for you on your cot."

With a wide smile she ran to her sleeping quarters and saw a parcel wrapped in white cotton fabric with blue yarn tying it closed. She pulled at the end of the string as the bow fell apart and peeled away the fabric to reveal a dark blue gown with yellow embroidered trim. Caroline held the garment up to her body and ran back out to the common area.

"This is beautiful Nora. When did you have time for this?" Caroline asked walked up to woman who had become like a mother to her.

Nora reached out and ran her thumb over the apple of Caroline's cheek. "All those outings that you are with Niklaus gave me plenty of time." She said with a smile as she caused the young lady to blush. "You will wear it to the harvest gathering tomorrow night."

As happy as she was about the dress, this time of year made her think about Thanksgiving and she started to cry.

"What is the matter child? Do you not like the dress?" Nora asked pulling up her apron to wipe Caroline's tears.

"No, the dress is more than I could ever ask for, but I miss my family."

Caroline didn't talk about her mother too often for fear of letting something slip about her being from the future. Every year her and her mother would make Thanksgiving dinner together and as much as her and Liz's relationship was sometimes strained, she still missed and loved her mom.

Nora pulled Caroline in to a hug, "I'm so sorry sweetie. I know it can be hard to not have family around, but you must know that Mr. Turner and I love you like our own and you have wonderful friends that care about you here as well."

This made Caroline cry harder. "And I love both of you, Rebekah, Henrik, and Niklaus too." She said between sniffles and hiccups.

"I am so pleased to hear you say that," Nora beamed a smile and cupped Caroline's face in her small worn hands, "for it is Mr. Turner's intention to present you to the village as Niklaus' intended at the gathering."

The tears stopped from her surprise, "So soon?"

Nora gathered up the blue gown and placed it over one of the chairs around the table, "You have been courting for three months. That is a long time for our people and you just stated that you love the young man."

Caroline's mouth dropped open with nothing to say. She wasn't aware that it has been so long since she had been in this time or that she had let it slip that she has strong feelings for Niklaus.

"Now, now dear. No need looking like that. I have boiled some water for you, go wash up and then you can help me with super."

Nodding and taking the bucket of hot water, she disappeared behind the curtain that divided her sleeping area from the rest of the house. Still in shock, she pulled out the lavender infused soap that she had made for herself and her thick wool washcloth before going about her bath. It was too cold outside to bath in the river so this would have to do until the spring.

She cried silently that night in her cot for all of her friends and family back in the twenty-first century that she would never see again. She had been here for too long to not hear anything from the other side and she wondered if her friends were even looking for her.

The Turners and Caroline were up before the sun the next day, for they had to complete their daily chores and load up the wagon to be at the gathering before midday.

Finishing her duties early, Caroline spent some time brushing out Rose's mane and tail. She then braided medium sized yellow flowers into the horse's tail, leaving out enough flowers to embellish her own braid for the festival.

Once inside of the house, Nora had a bucket of hot water waiting. "Make sure to clean behind you ears. You must look presentable for his Lordship."

Caroline rolled her eyes but grabbed the bucket and went about washing the morning's sweat and dirt from her body. Afterwards Nora braided her blonde hair, placing the yellow flowers around the crown of Caroline's head. The new blue dress was slipped on and tied tightly to her body. She wished they had a mirror so she could take in the whole ensemble, for she imagined it was spectacular.

Edmond was the last to get ready, quickly cleaning up and putting on his finest trousers and coat before shooing the ladies out of the door. Nora sat with him in the wagon and Caroline mounted Rose for the short ride into town.

Over the months Caroline had come to know many of the people in the village, having traded good with them or delivered orders of fabric. It had already been agreed that they would meet at the Mikaelson compound before going on to the town center, so when she trotted onto the property and saw little Thomas waiting to take Rose from her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Good day sir." She said as he helped her down from the horse.

"Hello Miss Caroline, you are mighty handsome today." Thomas stuttered as he bowed and took Rose's reins.

There was a chuckle from behind them and Caroline turned to see a smiling Niklaus, "I believe you mean beautiful, Thomas." He corrected the young boy and reached out to take Caroline's hand, planting a kiss on her knuckles and then placing it in the crook of his arm. "He is right though, you are absolutely lovely."

Rose was taken back to the stables and Niklaus led Caroline into the house where the rest of the family along with Nora and Edmond were waiting. All eyes were on the couple and it made Caroline uncomfortable, but Niklaus just escorted her to a low bench by the fire were his sister was already seated.

Edmond and Mikael were sitting in two arm chairs draped in animal furs in the other corner of the large room. They were talking in hushed tones and Mikael didn't look pleased, but they lit their pipes and looked in the direction of Caroline. She had been caught staring and quickly turned her attention to Rebekah who was going on about the festival.

Esther came up to the group of young people who were around the fire, "Niklaus, Miss Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson will see you now."

Caroline looked around, having drawn all of the attention to herself again. Rebekah smiled widely at her and patted her hand reassuringly. Niklaus extended his hand to her and she took it, being lifted from her seat and led to the corner where Mikael and Edmond still sat.

Mikael straightened in his seat as he was approached, "It has been made known to me that you have developed an affection towards my son." His eyes moved between Caroline and Niklaus.

Shifting on her feet she tried her best to stand tall and square her shoulders. "I have sir. I find him most pleasing."

"It is against my better judgment, but at the insistence of my friend here that I give my consent for Niklaus to make an offer for your hand." Without another word Mikael stood, causing Caroline to curtsey and Niklaus to bow.

Looking up just in time to see Mikael's back retreating behind a curtain Caroline stated, "Thank you sir," and felt Niklaus squeeze her hand. Looking over at him he had the most beautiful smile on his face, showing his dimples that she had come to find so endearing.

Nora and Esther gathered up all of the children and headed down to the village center where they could already hear music being played.

The couple walked behind the group, Caroline's hand tucked into Niklaus' arm. "It is so wonderful to be engaged to you, Miss Caroline." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

Caroline turned her head towards his and since he was so close to her already, her nose brushed his. The intimate moment made them halt their forward motion and her breaths became quick. "Who says we are engaged?" She was able to squeak out before breaking away from him and continued to walk.

"Father gave his consent, we are engaged sweetheart."

"Well it is not he who I am to wed and I did not hear _you_ make me an offer of marriage, therefore we are not engaged until you ask and I accept." She said over her shoulder as he tried to catch up to her.

Niklaus quicken his pace and wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her to a stop and to face him. "Caroline, my love, do you accept my hand?"

She smiled sweetly up at him before answering, "You can do better than that." She giggled at his stunned facial expression.

"Are you rejecting me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"No, just telling you to think of something romantic and try again." She laughed, reached up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek before running off to see what Rebekah was up to.

The festival was merry, with mountains of food, dancing into the night, and good wine. Though Caroline had increased her drinking after becoming a vampire, now being human again she became tipsy very easily. This home brewed wine was strong and intoxication would sneak up on a person if they drank too much of it.

So by nightfall when Caroline was doing her best impersonation of River Dance to the fiddles and flutes that were playing upbeat tunes, she figured that she may have had too much to drink. Stumbling over to a bench, set up by the large bonfire, Caroline plopped her self down next to Rebekah. "This has been so much fun," she exclaimed still clapping her hands to the music.

"It has, but I think you have had too much wine." Rebekah laughed and put her arm around Caroline to steady her friend's swaying.

Choosing to ignore her young friend's advice, Caroline took another sip from her silver goblet and looked out over the crowd trying to find Niklaus. He was sitting with a group of men about his own age and they were all laughing, drinking, and slapping him on the back in congratulations since the news of their coming engagement had circled throughout the village.

"Your little lady seems to have eyes for you tonight Niklaus." One of the men said as they took notice of the pretty blonde sitting across the way.

Even in the low firelight he could see the lust that filled her gaze and he excused himself from the other gentleman. Finishing his cup of wine on the way to her, he noticed that his sister was giving him a look of warning.

"Ladies" He said politely as he bowed to the both of them.

Rebekah stood first, "Brother, she had too much wine. You better not take advantage."

"Oh hush Bekah. I've been waiting for him to take advantage of me for weeks now." Caroline mumbled as she stood and leaned against Niklaus.

Both siblings' eyes got large at her free speech. "Caroline you do not know what you say. Quiet now before someone hears." Rebekah hissed to her friend. "Nik, take her somewhere so she doesn't get herself into trouble."

Not to question his sister when she got bossy, he wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and started walking back towards his home. She stumbled along, giggling and singing a song that he did not know.

They ended up behind the stables after he stopped to grab some clean blankets that were used for the horses. He spread two out on a soft patch of grass and helped Caroline sit. He lowered himself down next to her and just like their first time in the caves, she set her head on his shoulder.

"The stars are so clear and beautiful here." She commented looking up into the dark sky.

"What are stars?" Niklaus asked, somewhat embarrassed that he didn't know what she was talking about.

Pointing towards the sky she said, "The little dots of light in the sky, they are called stars."

"Well whatever they are, they pale in comparison to your light." He stroked her hair and pulled her in closer to his body.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" Caroline asked boldly.

His body stiffened and he removed his arm from around her. "It isn't proper until we are wed."

"You weren't married to Tatia…" Caroline trailed off, looking down to her lap as feelings of inadequacies came over her, "…and you were _with_ her."

Niklaus was silent. Though Caroline had not been around during his affair with Tatia, he knew that there was no way to keep it from her with the way his sister and Mrs. Turner talked. So how could he explain to this breathtaking girl that what he felt for her was different?

"Tatia was a boyhood tryst. I haven't been forward with you due to the fact that I respect you and want to do right by you, because hopefully one day soon I can call you wife and spend the rest of my days showing you affections." As he spoke, he picked at some of the fallen leaves that were in abundance on the ground around them.

Caroline had never had such nice things said about her. She usually used sex as an icebreaker and as a way to keep boys interested in her, but to hear this wonderful man say that he thinks too much of her to soil their relationship with sex, made her heart jump. Up until this point she had been still uneasy about being married and wanted to put it off for as long as possible, but now she couldn't think of any other man she would rather be with. Boys in her time did not treat woman this way and she truly felt that Niklaus could make her happy.

Throwing caution to the wind she leaned into him, just lightly brushing her lips against his. He was surprised and didn't respond to her advances, so feeling rejected Caroline pulled back from him, though she didn't get far. Niklaus moved one of his hands up to cradle her face and he again brought their lips together.

This time the kiss was urgent and full of passion, like he had been storing all of this emotion and was releasing it into her. She had never felt so purely wanted in her whole life and as she captured his bottom lip between her teeth, he rewarded her with a low moan. Deepening the kiss more, she nudged his lips apart with her tongue.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before they both needed to come up for air. "You are exquisite Caroline. What do you call that last bit we just did?"

Caroline couldn't contain her giggle, "It's called French kissing."

"You have been to France then?"

"No, that is just what it is called." Caroline answered still amused.

Niklaus seemed deep in thought for a moment, "So someone taught you how to…French kiss?"

Though Caroline found it mighty hypocritical that he would sound so accusing about her past lover when they had just talked about Tatia, but after her first conversation with Rebekah she knew that she had to go about this conversation delicately. "I was promised to another back in the old country."

"I see," he was quiet for another moment, "and you laid with him as husband and wife do?"

Caroline let out a long exhale, "We did. But you cannot be cross with me, for you did the same with Tatia."

Niklaus stood up and paced around the blanket trying to control his anger, "You are a lady, Caroline. Ladies are not to act in such a manner."

Being still slightly drunk she wasn't having any of his chauvinistic behavior and stood up to face him. "So you can go mess around with as many whores as you like but I am with a man that I loved and I am now not worthy of you?"

"Where is this man now?"

"Dead. From the fever." Caroline stood her ground.

"If father were to find out that you are not intact, he would withdraw his consent." Niklaus came to stand in front of Caroline, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Who else knows of this?"

"Just Rebekah…and you."

He sighed with relief, "Good, do not tell another soul, not even Mrs. Turner."

Caroline was confused, "So you still want me?" She had figured that once he found out about this that he wouldn't want anything to do with her since she was a ruined woman by this time's standards.

"Of course I still want you silly woman, I love you." Niklaus ranted, back at his pacing, but as the words left his mouth he froze in his steps.

Caroline felt that her ears or the wine were playing tricks on her, so she took a few steps and closed the gap between them, again standing toe to toe with him. "What did you say?"

He was looking everywhere but her face, "Nothing, it is not important."

She now took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. "It is. Say it again." She pleaded.

After and long pause, "I said that I am utterly in love with you."

This was the first time that she had ever heard the words from a boy and really believed it. If Damon had ever said those words it would have been to manipulate her, and Matt would have just said it to be nice, but as she watched the words fall from Niklaus' lips, she knew that he meant it with ever fiber of his being.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face to his, kissing him with everything she had. It didn't take him long to respond this time as he encompassed her slight frame with his strong arms.

When they parted she rested her forehead against his, "I know that your father does not show you how to be a loving man, and that it was hard for you to say what you did, but know that I won't hurt you, ever and that I am choosing you."

"You could never hurt anyone, sweetheart." He said with a reassuring smile.

She was right; it was very difficult for him to admit his feelings for her. Mikael was extremely hard on the boys to not show emotion and instilled in them that love beyond family was a sign of weakness. But Caroline was now his family and he would love and protect her until the end of days.

"Caroline, Niklaus." Rebekah called from around the stable building, "The Turners are departing soon."

The couple still stood close together in an intimate embrace. "I know you asked for romance, but you must spare me the suspense and say you will be my wife." Niklaus lightly ran his fingers from her cheek down to her neck and finally rested his hand over her beating heart, swearing he could feel it accelerate.

"Yes," Caroline stammered out, her answering causing a bright smile to cross Niklaus' face, "but you must give me time."

"As much as you need my love. Though after learning this French kissing, you can hardly expect me to be too patient."

She laughed at his typical boy response, but leaned in for another quick kiss. "Come to visit me soon."

"Of course, but for now I bid you a good night." He started to walk her back towards the stable where Thomas was waiting with Rose.

Niklaus was able to steal one last kiss before helping Caroline mount the horse and watch as she rode off the property after the wagon holding mister and missus Turner.

* * *

Winter was setting in and the ground and air held a chill that Caroline just couldn't shake. It might have been the few inches of snowfall that covered the hills around the farm or the fact that she would be spending another holiday without her family.

She tried to make the most of it by trimming the house with bows of evergreens and pine, though Nora and Edmond didn't understand this strange custom, it made Caroline feel closer to home.

Now that she had accepted Niklaus' offer, Nora and Rebekah were running around like hens planning a wedding, although marriages in this time were very different than in the future. Caroline insisted on some modern day touches, like tons of flowers and a veil.

"I want to marry in the spring, when it's not so cold." Caroline argued.

Rebekah slouched in her chair, "But that is so far off. Why not around the winter solstice?"

While a Christmas wedding would also be beautiful, Caroline was still trying to give her friends the benefit of the doubt, allowing them time to figure out how to get her home. Yet as the days went by, she almost hoped that they never found a way. She was becoming happy here; she had friends that cared about her, a new family that always had time for her, and a loving fiancé who would turn the world around for her. She couldn't say the same about her life in the future.

"Let's just get back to working on the dress and we can discuss the date later." She said as the three ladies sat around the dining table in the Turner's home.

Nora was working on some embroidery, while Caroline and Rebekah sewed beads to the bodice of the dress. It was made of cream colored wool, made from an intentional thicker fabric since everyone was pushing for a winter ceremony.

Caroline had seen very little of Niklaus in the past few weeks. She was busy with wedding planning with Rebekah and occasionally watching Henrik, while Mikael had put an unrelenting amount of work on Niklaus.

"I believe father is punishing Nik while he still can. Once you two are wed, Nik will move out here to the farm to learn from Mr. Turner and father can no longer behave as he does." Rebekah said as she treaded on another bead.

"Speaking of which," Nora started, "Mr. Turner has been working very hard and has plans to turn the spinning house in to a home for you and Niklaus."

Caroline was speechless with the kindness these people are showing her. Four months ago she was just a girl lost in the woods. "That is too much."

Nora got a cheeky smile on her face and winked at Rebekah, "Newly married people need their privacy."

This in turn made Rebekah laugh as well. Caroline turned red. "There will be no talk of that."

"As the mother figure in your life I feel the duty to prepare you for your wedding night. Most girls do not know what is expected of them…"

Chancing a glance at Rebekah, the young blonde shook her head 'no' so Caroline kept her story vague, "My...uh…mother already had that conversation with me once we got to this land since she figured that I would be married shortly after we settled."

"I am pleased to hear that you were able to have that time with her, but if you have any questions…"

Caroline blushed again, "Be assured, I will come to you."

* * *

**Chapter Title: Tell Her Tonight – By Franz Ferdinand**

**I have been asked to work on an update for my other story, Of Loving A New Soul, so expect an update on that one next. **

**As always, leave me some feedback, love, and any ideas in reviews or PMs...but no hate, cause that's just not nice. :)**


	6. Hold Fast Hope

6.

Hold Fast Hope

Elena's eyes fluttered open, looking around the dilapidated room. The windows were boarded up so only slivers of light pieced through into the vast room. She heard voices coming from the other room, so quietly got up to investigate.

"It will be alright Trevor. He is an honorable man so he will honor the deal." A female accented voice reassured.

Peeking around the corner, Elena saw a woman with short dark hair talking to a man with a young face.

"You don't understand Rose, they will never forgive us for what we did." The man, who name was Trevor Elena guessed, said pacing the small area they were in.

Now Rose stood from her chair, "You mean what you did. I had no hand in it, you brought it all upon us when you fell for that snake of a woman."

Both strangers turned and looked towards the doorway. Elena had stepped on a creaky floorboard, the noise catching Trevor and Rose's attention.

"Looks like our bargaining chip is awake." Trevor smiled and walked to the door, pulling Elena by the elbow into the room.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Elena questioned.

Rose checked her phone, "He is on his way. Your questions will be answered shortly."

The group of three walked back in to the large room that Elena had awoken in and she was pushed down on to a dusty sofa in the center of the room. There was a knock on the door and both her captors turned to receive their guest. A piece of paper appeared next to her on the couch; somehow Bonnie was able to let her know through magic that Stefan and Damon where on their way to rescue her.

_Bless that witch._ Elena thought.

Wadding up the paper and hiding it in the couch, she heard a third voice in the foyer of the large old house. Before she knew it Rose, Trevor, and a well-dressed dark haired man walked into the room.

"Katerina." The new man seethed.

Elena stood from the sofa as the man walked down the staircase towards her. "No, I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena."

The man paused, looking at her, smelling her scent, and listening to her heartbeat. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked coolly towards Rose.

"She is the human doppelganger. As arranged, if we turn her over to you then you will release us from our debt of betrayal." Rose said in a small voice.

The man came closer to Elena, "Forgive their rudeness, I am Elijah."

Looking the man up and down, Elena had to admit that he was very handsome but by the actions of Trevor and Rose she could tell that he was also someone to be feared. "Elena," she introduced herself again, "and I'm not going anywhere with you." She stood tall, trying to sound bold.

"As if you have a choice." Elijah replied as if he was already bored.

"What if I told you that I know where the moonstone is?" Elena was trying to stall him long enough for Stefan to get there.

"I'm listening."

"If you let me go, I will tell you where to fine it." Elena bluffed.

"And about our deal?" Trevor cut in, trying to get Elijah's attention.

"We have no deal, my arrangement was with Rose, you are a traitor to my family." Elijah roared, and with one swipe of his hand removed Trevor's head.

Rose screamed as her friend's body fell to the ground. Elena was also shocked by the act and stepped back from the scene.

A load bang came from the entry of the house and Rose used that as a chance to run, flashing away from Elijah and leaving Elena to fend for herself.

"Stay put." Elijah warned, as he turned to see who had entered the home.

Elena already knew that it was her boys that were here to take her home, so instead of listening to Elijah's order, she ran, trying to find a good hiding spot in the large house.

Stefan found her and filled her in on the plan as Damon distracted Elijah. With tools from Alaric's vampire hunting kit, they were able to slow down the older and stronger vampire before Damon shoved a broken hat stand through the man's chest.

Elijah turned grey, having been impaled and his body hung limp from the wall next to the front door.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"What do you mean? Did she come with you guys?"

"Vampire Barbie is missing as well, we figured that you both were taken." Damon chimed in walking towards his car.

Elena stopped in her tracks, "She wasn't with me when I was taken and no one mentioned her. How long has she been gone?"

"I think we should go back to the house so you can talk to Bonnie since she was the last one to be contacted by Caroline." Stefan said, placing his hand at the small of her back, leading her to the car.

Winter was now upon the village of Mikaels Falls. Caroline had been working for weeks on warmer clothing for herself, learning how to knit wool stocking, scarves, and mittens. She had even made herself a new dark blue cloak with a hood for when the weather really turned cold.

She had given up on all of her modern clothing, except her boots, because her lacey under garments became so tattered with constant wear. Caroline figured that if she was going to be stuck here until the end of her days, she should commit herself totally to this time period.

"Good evening Caroline," Mr. Turner called as he walked into the stables where his ward was brushing down her horse.

"The same to you sir." She replied with a smile.

He shifted on his feet, seeming nervous which was uncommon for him, "Nora and I have a surprise for you."

Caroline had a feeling she knew what it was, but played along, "I'm sure whatever it is will be too much."

"Follow me." He simply said as he walked back towards the main house.

Setting down her brush she followed, pulling her wool cloak tighter around her due to the sharp winter air. As she suspected, they headed for the spinning house and she paused behind Mr. Turner when he stopped at the door.

"I was instructed to have you close your eyes." Edmond gave her a small smile.

Playing along she covered her eyes with one hand and extended the other so that Mr. Turner could take it and lead her into the house.

When she stepped over the threshold all she could feel is warmth before Nora's sweet, motherly voice rang out, "You can look now."

Lifting her hand from over her eyes, Caroline was taken back by the sight of the spinning house. All of the wool working devices were gone and in their place was a simple table and chairs, a sleeping area and a few benches by the roaring fireplace.

"This is amazing!" Caroline said excitedly as she threw herself first at Mr. Turning, hugging him tightly. She moved next to Nora as the older woman stroked Caroline's blonde hair lovingly. "But where will you keep the loom and wheels?" She asked, not wanting to hinder their way of life.

"Do not worry child. All is well, do not worry your mind with such things." Nora said holding Caroline by the shoulders. "Your things are already here so you can acquaint yourself with the house before Niklaus joins you."

Caroline frowned, "You are turning me out of the main house?"

"Do not think of it like that. You will always be welcome in our home, but you are about to be a wedded woman and you must know how to run your household." Nora said sternly. She loved Caroline, but like all young people, there is a point when the apron strings must be severed.

She understood, but in her time children didn't leave home until college and sometimes even after that. She had learned everything she needed to know about running a home from Nora, but still not knowing when she was to meet her union, being left alone in the winter could quickly turn depressing.

From the doorway Edmond coughed, still standing in the cold. "Come back to the main house for supper and let's get old Mr. Tuner out of this weather." Nora said, linking arms with Caroline and headed out of the door.

That night, Caroline sat up at the table in her new home writing in her journal. She kept flipping back to the page that Niklaus had drawn on, tracing the picture and then his signature. The winter storm howled around the stone building, causing her to pull her cloak tighter around her body.

It was an unusually cold winter, which made tending to the livestock very difficult. A few of the late season lambs had died, though no meat went to waist. The cough that Edmond had would not subside and one morning he could not find the strength to get out of bed.

Nora had Caroline ride into town to fetch Esther who fancied herself somewhat of a healer. Niklaus and Rebekah came with their mother out to the Turner farm and stayed with Caroline as Nora and Esther disappeared behind the divider to the sleeping chambers.

Caroline knew that illness during these times was often life threatening and she paced in front of the fireplace as Nora ran back and forth, fetching hot water and different dried herbs.

"All will be well." Rebekah tried to comfort her friend.

"He works too hard, and stayed out in the cold past sun down with the herd." Caroline was able to get out past the lump in her throat. She had come to love and respect Edmond like a father, he had treated her like a most beloved daughter and it was killing her to hear him gasp for breath and cough violently.

Nora came out from behind the curtain again, "Caroline, take Niklaus and Rebekah to your home. Mr. Turner needs his rest. Esther will come collect you when she is finished."

Caroline almost refused to move, wanting to be there for Nora, but after seeing the worn and tired expression on her elder's face, she nodded and led her friends out of the main house. The snow was up to their knees, and it took some effort to trek the hundred or so feet to the other building.

"This home is lovely." Rebekah commented as Caroline served her guests hot tea.

Niklaus had been rather quiet during this visit, and looked around the home with a concerned look on his face.

"What is the matter?" Caroline addressed him.

"Mr. Turner was very kind to furnish you a house Miss Caroline."

"It is to be our house, once we are wed." Caroline sat down next to her betrothed, still not understanding his mood.

"It is a husband's duty to provide his wife with a home."

So it was pride that was making him so foul. "Well since this building was already on the property and I hardly think that it is proper for two wedded couples to share the same dwelling, this home is a very thoughtful gift." She gave him a pointed glare.

"So it is." He mumbled, still sulking.

"Poor Mr. Turner." Rebekah sighed, making her presents know again.

Caroline just nodded, silently praying that he would recover soon.

Some time later Esther came to get her children, ending up only taking Niklaus back with her as Rebekah had begged to stay and comfort Caroline.

The two girls huddled in the two person cot together under layers of blankets as they waited for their bodies to warm enough to stop the shivering.

Having only been human again for half a year, Caroline had forgotten just how finite and fragile life could be. This was her new family, and her father, for all intents and purposes, was in the next hut deathly sick from a common cold.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered into the dark.

By the light of the fireplace from across the small room, Rebekah sat up on her elbow and looked down on her sullen friend, "What do you mean?"

Caroline sat up as well, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, "Meaning that I should have never come here. I should never have been in your life. I am messing up everything."

Rebekah was very confused and felt that her friend was becoming hysteric. "You are where you should be. You have provided the Turner's an heir, my brother a soon to be loving wife, and you are my truest friend."

"I don't want them to take me away Bekah. I want to stay here." Caroline was blubbering now, making it even more difficult to understand.

"No one will take you, Nik will keep you safe."

How wrong Rebekah was. At any moment Caroline could be ripped from this new life that she had made for herself and thrown back into a world that completely revolved around Elena and the Salvatore brothers. If only she had a way to let her friends know that she was alive, happy, and didn't need rescuing. She would miss her mom, but like all things, that hurt would pass with time.

With an exhausted sigh, Caroline laid back down and pulled the blankets tightly around her body. Her eyes became heavy and she drifted into a fitful sleep.

The next day brought with it the sun and Caroline felt hopeful that the warmer air would improve Mr. Turner's health. Both her and Rebekah went over to the main house for breakfast, sitting at the table with Nora.

"There is something we must discuss dear Caroline." Nora said, picking at some bread.

"How is Mr. Turner faring?" She asked.

"Not well, which is why what I must say is very dire." Once Nora had the young girl's attention she continued, "If he shall leave this world before you are wed, Lord Mikael could turn us off this land as he sees fit. You must marry at once."

Caroline was shocked. She looked at her friend, expecting the young blonde to be excited about a wedding, but instead Rebekah looked sober. As happy of a time that a union was, under these circumstances it was not a joyous time. "That is not fair that he can just do as he pleases with this land. You and Mr. Turner have worked so hard to make it as it is, he has no right." She argued.

"He has every right, child! He is the Lord of our village and any land without a male heir will pass to him. He could refuse to let Niklaus marry at all and we will be turned out with nothing."

Caroline could not deny Nora's request. This family had provided everything for her and now she almost felt like she knew her purpose in being sent back to this time, beyond Katherine's reach for revenge. She was to help save this farm and this kind woman from a life of poverty and servitude. "Of course Mrs. Turner, it shall be done."

When Kol came to collect his sister around midday, Nora sent a letter to Esther letting her know of the situation and to ready Niklaus for the union ceremony. The village's spiritual leader was to be contacted in order to perform the ritual and it would be set for the next day, fearing that Mr. Turner wouldn't hold on much longer.

Through all of this Nora remained a strong, stoic woman. Helping Caroline with the chores, caring for the declining Mr. Turner, and preparing Caroline for the ceremony. She took a bow of evergreen and wove it with dried lavender and fresh rosemary to create a crown to be paced in Caroline's hair. "I am sorry that you will not have the spring flowers that you so wanted, the frost had laid rest to all things of beauty."

Caroline could tell that her guardian was hurting immensely. The man she loved for over thirty years lay in bed with chills and fever. She pulled out her union gown and made sure that the hems were complete. The two women worked mostly in silence, Nora continuously disappearing behind their sleeping curtain to provide Mr. Turner with hot soups and tea, along with compresses for his fever.

As night fell, neither woman felt much for eating, so Caroline retreated to her home, to have her last night as an unwed woman in solitude, reflecting on the past five months and the life that she was officially leaving behind as of tomorrow.

She dreamed of her mother that night. She didn't miss the back and forth between Elena, Stefan, and Damon. Matt and Bonnie had turned away from her because she had become a vampire against her will. Her father hadn't shown his face since she was ten. She was always being used and abused by the people she felt closed to. The list went on and on, solidifying her decision to stay here, have as normal of a life as she could, for by the next night she would be a Mikaelson.

When the news of the marriage had come to Niklaus he set out to prepare, having thought that he had more time, but with the illness of Mr. Turner he understood the haste.

Removing his belongings from his clothes chest he found a small leather pouch at the bottom of the wooden box. Throwing on his fur cloak he walked through the snow to Tatia's home, not to see the woman, but to see her father.

"Gerick, I am in need of your assistance." Niklaus stated as the older man answered the door.

He was ushered into the home and out of the cold, "So I have heard. Let me get my coat and we shall head to the shop."

The two men walked into the blacksmith's shop and Gerick set about lighting a fire. Niklaus placed the pouch in Gerick's hand and three Viking silver pennies were taken out. "This should be enough."

They shook hands, "Thank you for doing this on such short notice." Niklaus said before heading back to his home to pack up his things, for tomorrow evening he would be living on the Turner farm.

"How are you Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he sat down on his brother's cot.

"Nervous." He answered honestly.

Elijah could not help but chuckle. He had seen his brother stand up to black bears and their father, so seeing him nervous about anything was amusing. "I never knew you to be scared of a girl."

"It is not Caroline that makes me scared, it is the thought of what will happen to Rebekah and Henrik once I leave. You must step up for them Elijah." Niklaus pleaded with his brother.

Having this conversation with Caroline a few months back Elijah was also worried about his younger siblings, but he would not deny his brother the happiness he deserved. Niklaus had given so much for his family and was only repaid with cruelty, so that there was such a woman to give the jaded soul love, Elijah was grateful.

"Finn, Kol, and I will ensure the safety of the young ones, including your own offspring when they come."

This brought another item to the forefront of his mind, the wedding night where he was expected to consummate the union. Niklaus knew that Caroline was not intact and did not fault her for it, but he also hoped that his father did not push the issue and insist of proof that she was still a maid.

Seeing his brother still deep in thought, Elijah stood and started to walk away from Niklaus' sleeping quarter, "Get some rest brother, you are to be a husband in the morn."

That night for both Caroline and Niklaus was cold and sleepless. They enjoyed playing with the thought of being together, but now that the eve was upon them and it became very real, it seemed too much.

If there was any time for Caroline's friends to pull her back to the future, she felt that now was the point of no return. If she woke in this time in the morning she was committing herself to not only Niklaus, but to his family and Nora.

At dawn Caroline was up with Nora, caring for the animals, carrying fire wood, and checking on their supply of food goods. Not even on her wedding day could she forget her responsibilities. Once the chores were done, she melted snow in a large pot over the fire so she could bath.

Esther and Rebekah came by the house to help the young blonde ready herself. They braided her hair, pinning the evergreen wreath to the crown of her head. She was laced into her dress, making sure to wear her thickest pair of stockings due to the winter air.

"You are truly a creature of beauty." Esther commented once Caroline was in her outfit.

"She is missing one thing," Nora came into the home with a lightly woven white cotton. It was sown to a few hairpins and Caroline started to tear up at the sentiment. They had been so preoccupied with Mr. Turner's health that she had forgotten about a veil. The garment was pinned to the back of her head and the gravity of the day hit her full force.

"Caroline, you have to breathe." Rebekah said as she saw her friend start to hyperventilate.

Pacing the room a few times, she went to her bedchamber and picked up her journal. She quickly wrote Niklaus a note, should she ever be taken from this time, he would know where she was and not to worry and that she would try to get back to him.

The air was cool and a fresh powder of snow littered the ground, yet the day was clear and the sun shown down on the small village.

"You are leaving us today?" Henrik asked of his older brother.

Kneeling down to the young boy's level Niklaus answered, "I am marrying Miss Caroline today, so yes I will going to live on the Turner's land, but I will always be close by and I'm sure you and Rebekah will come and visit often."

Henrik looked so sullen, "I am happy that Miss Caroline will be my sister, because I love her, but I don't want you to go."

"How about you help me go pick up something very special for Caroline this morning?"

The boy's face lit up with the prospect of helping and they headed off into the village, the blacksmith being their destination.

As they approached, Niklaus saw Tatia standing outside of her home. "Hen, why don't you run along and see if Gerick is in his shop?"

With concern, Henrik eyed Tatia and then his brother before agreeing and running off ahead.

"Tatia." He greeted curtly.

"Niklaus." She simply answered and they stood in an awkward silence. "So you are to marry today?"

"Yes, I am very lucky to have Caroline as my bride."

Tatia looked down at the ground, "I always thought that it would be us one day."

"Well you should have thought of that before you choose Elijah over me." He was starting to get angry, how dare she bring this up on his wedding day of all times. "You never loved me, you just loved the attentions of two men, fawning over your every whim."

He turned from her stunned and hurt face. Niklaus didn't have time to feel bad for lashing out at her as he did, there were many things he must get done before the ceremony was to take place at midday.

Niklaus found his brother talking with Gerick in the blacksmith shop. "Just in time, I was just finishing up the engravings." The older man set down his tools and polished the silver with his apron.

Taking the piece from Gerick, Niklaus examined the intricate metal work. "This is perfect, I owe you many thanks." He slipped it back in to the pouch and started to walk with Henrik back to their home.

"Elijah, might we have a word?" He asked once they were home.

The two men walked around the grounds for privacy, "I would be honored if you were to hold on to this for me, and be my best man." Niklaus confessed, handing over the small pouch.

In this time, the best man was considered to be the best swordsman in the area. He would stand by the groom and prevent anyone from interfering with the wedding, many times by force. Niklaus knew no better man with a blade than his brother.

He avoided his father as much as possible that day, having slipped into his chambers to clean up and put on his finest clothes before meeting back up with his brothers. They were going to have a drink together before the ceremony to celebrate since the wedding feast was being delayed due to Mr. Turner's illness and the coldness of the season.

"It is time to go child." Esther said peeking her head into the sleeping quarters of Caroline's home.

She was still writing in her journal, wanting to get down as much as possible incase something was to happen to her. Caroline did plan on telling Niklaus the truth at some point, but for now, in the haste of the moment, this letter would have to do.

Rose was hooked up to the Turner's wagon and the four women mounted before heading into town. Despite the cold, most of the villagers had come out to witness the union. Caroline became even more nervous, not knowing what to expect. They didn't teach medieval wedding etiquette in twenty-first century high schools.

Caroline had realized early on that these people were more of a Pagan religion compared to her Christian upbringing. The spiritual leader of the village was a woman named Ayanna, who was rumored to also be a witch.

The wagon was parked at the Mikaelson's home, again Thomas taking care of Rose and blushing deeply at Caroline's kindness. Niklaus and his brothers were already down at the village center under a large white oak tree.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Caroline allowed Rebekah to fix her veil and crown. "He will die at the very sight of you." The young woman encouraged.

Esther and Rebekah went to join their family while Nora walked with Caroline around a few other homes before the large tree come into view. Caroline could not see Niklaus due to all the people and she had to concentrate so she didn't trip over her dress.

The people finally parted and her eyes landed on her soon to be husband. He looked dashing in a fine white tunic, heavy grey wool coat and dark trousers. His hair was neatly combed back and tied with deep blue ribbon. He smiled brightly at her and Caroline couldn't help but bask in the happiness that rolled off of him.

As he watched her come towards him, he had to remember to breath. She was in a cream wool gown that hugged her slim body. Her hair had one braid circling the crown of her head while another fell over her shoulder. A white rabbit fur shrug rested on her shoulders and the chill in the air painted her cheeks with a beautiful shade of pink.

The couple stood next to each other, Elijah directly to Niklaus' right and Nora on Caroline's left.

Ayanna asked both Nora and Mikael if they consented to the union and when both did, she read the dowry agreement in which both families again consented to the terms.

For once Caroline missed her own time, when marriage was more about love and romance and not about how much land Niklaus was about receive.

Opening a small but old looking book, Ayanna turned to the groom, "Lord Niklaus, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together within the balance of nature in matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

His eyes gleamed with love as he looked down upon his bride, "I will."

Next Ayanna addressed the bride, "Lady Caroline, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together within the balance of nature in matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Caroline took in one last shaky breath, "I will."

"I call upon our Mother, that is creator of all, to bless this couple in their wedded life together." Ayanna prayed, raising her hands up towards the sky.

Niklaus turned towards his brother and Elijah dropped the silver piece into the waiting hand. Turning back to Caroline he took her left hand into his. "With this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." He gently slid the delicate sliver ring on to Caroline's third finger.

She was unsure if she was to exchange a ring with him, but since Nora had not mentioned it, it must have been practice that just the woman received a ring. She looked down on to it and saw that it was only a few millimeters in width, but it was engraved with both of their names and a lovely floral pattern.

The couple was turned to the crowd and presented as man and wife, "You may kiss as a sign of love and blessings." Ayanna said closing her book.

Leaning into each other, their cold lips touched and Caroline instantly felt warm. Some one cleared their throat and the couple parted, slightly embarrassed. The villagers clapped and cheered as Niklaus guided Caroline back towards his family's home. Nora was a pace behind them, followed by the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"I dare say that I have the most beautiful wife a man could ever have." Niklaus whispered into her ear as they continued to walk.

Caroline could not help but smile, "You should save such flatteries for times when I am cross at you."

"You forget dear wife, that I will strive to make certain that you are never cross with me."

Caroline leaded up enough to touch her lips to his as they entered the fenced Mikaelson compound. As much as she had wanted to be older when she married, with the large ball gown, bride's maids, flowers everywhere, and have every girl's fairy tale wedding, she felt that this was a much better fit for her. Not for a moment did she think that she could ever find a man that loved her more than her Niklaus did in this moment.

* * *

**AN: Chapter title from the band Thrice. **

**I really wanted to get this out tonight, so forgive any typos due to 2am writing. I did a lot of research into medieval weddings and they were very business like. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of history in this story (don't worry, if you want a fluffy wedding, wait for it in my other story). **

**Up next is the wedding night. What do you guys think will happen? And what about poor Mr. Turner?**


	7. Only Ashes

7.

Only Ashes

A small wedding feast was held at the Mikaelson's that evening. Nora had excused herself, having been gone from her ill husband for long enough, she was assured that Caroline would get back to the farm safely, being escorted by Niklaus of course.

During the whole dinner, Lord Mikael sat at the head of the table, drinking wine by the jug. He would shift from a look of amusement to utter fury in a matter of minutes. The periods of anger seemed to last longer as the night progressed. Caroline couldn't grasp his mood, but to Mikael his logic could not be flawed.

His musing would start off with chuckling to himself, hardly believing that a woman as beautiful as Caroline had been ignorant enough to have his worthless son, though the bastard now did serve a purpose, with the Turner's land to the Mikaelson name and all. The anger would set in when he thought about Niklaus leaving the family; about the happiness that his unworthy son would be privy to with a wife such as the Lady Caroline. Then a smile would come back when he thought about the property and income that Niklaus had secured.

Down at the other end of the table, Niklaus couldn't take his eyes off of his charismatic bride. She was smiling and laughing with his sister and he confessed to himself that he could sit and watch her bright face for hours and never bore of it. He never thought that he would marry, let alone be with some one as amazing as Miss Caroline.

A piper and fiddler's tune filled the air as couples came together to dance in the vast room. Niklaus approached Caroline and extended his hand to her. They stood with the rest of the assembly and Caroline took her little knowledge this type of dance and tried her best to follow along with the ladies around her. She soon found that her husband was an excellent dancer and did well to lead her through the steps.

"Your talents continue to surprise me," she whispered to Niklaus as they spun around each other.

With a smirk and a gleam in his eye he couldn't help but reply, "The night is still young, my dear."

His remark made her blush, smile, and tremor with anticipation.

Caroline took turns about the room with her new brother-in-laws, finding Kol to be a very pleasing and enthusiastic dancer. Her cheeks were flush with the night's activity and she found her self back on the bench by the fire with a cup full of chilled wine.

Watching the rest of their party still on the dance floor, and her husband joining hands and twirling his sister about the floor, Caroline didn't notice the hard footfalls that came from behind. "I hope the lady is not so tired as to deny an old man a dance."

His words were genteel but his tone surely was not but Caroline felt as though she could not refuse his request. Taking a large gulp of her wine and standing, she placed her delicate hand in the large coarse one of the Lord and her now father-in-law.

"I must say that the sudden sickness of Mr. Turner is very unfortunate." Lord Mikael stated as he bowed to Caroline as a new song started.

Knowing that this dance was going to test her manners, Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep a pleasant expression on her face. "It is, milord. He is a very kind and loving man. I believe Mrs. Turner is doing everything she can for him."

Once again their hands joined as they swayed down the center of the line of couples, "My meaning was of my son securing your hand before you could truly know his character."

She knew that she was being baited again, but couldn't help but want to stand up for the young man that had showed his most vulnerable side to her. "Forgive me, but I know not your meaning."

Niklaus was standing with two of his brothers and some friends in the corner of the room when he scanned the crowd for his bride. He saw her blonde hair weaving in and out of bodies on the dance floor and he smiled at her grace, but the expression fell when he noticed her partner.

Mikael stood across from his new daughter while other flitted around them, "I feel I must warn you of his temper and sometimes barbaric behavior, for I would be quite distressed to hear of your misery in the match."

"Yes, such behavior does seem to be a family trait," she paused for effect, "though rest assured milord that I will manage." Caroline couldn't help but suppress a laugh as she watched the tyrant's face redden at her comment.

Regaining his composure, he seemed to smile and sneer at the same time, "With a sharp tongue like that you are sure to see his wild side soon. But no matter, I only saw fit to warn the lady."

The song was coming to an end Caroline was relieved that she could get away from this evil man. He was set forth to intimidate her and she swore that she would have none of it.

As the night progressed Niklaus started to get more nervous about going back to the farm with Caroline, knowing what was expected of newly united couples. They had kissed before and he was intimate with Tatia in the past, but this was different; this was Caroline, his wife.

"I can already tell that you have made by brother very happy." Rebekah whispered to Caroline as they sat very close to each other by the fire, sipping wine from the Mikaelson's finest glassware.

"I am also overjoyed, but I wish that Mr. Turner was here with us and not in this ill state. I have been praying for him every night, but I fear the worse."

Rebekah reached out and placed her hand over Caroline's, offering comfort. "Perhaps it is time you and Niklaus departed."

With a soft smile and a nod, Caroline stood and smoothes out her dress. Niklaus noticed his wife's movement from across the room and excused himself from the current conversation with some of the men from town. Moving towards Caroline, like he was being pulled by the mightiest of currents, Niklaus was at her side, placing his hand at the small of her back.

"If everyone could please gather, we are about to send off the happy couple," Esther's voice rose just above the dull roar of the congregation.

As everyone came together out in the courtyard, Thomas brought Rose around and Elijah and Rebekah mounted the wagon that was loaded down with Niklaus' things.

The town's people cheered as Niklaus helped his bride up on to her horse, all the while Mikael hung back in the doorway still sipping his ale, in a turmoil of emotion.

Pulling him self up on to Rose behind Caroline, Niklaus urged the horse forward as he exited the Mikaelson compound felling like a free man; for once being out from under the fist of his father.

Elijah followed the couple down the path that lead north out of town. Niklaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's middle, to hold her close and make her feel secure as Rose meandered down the road.

"Are you well this evening wife?" Niklaus spoke low, next to Caroline's ear as to keep their talk private.

Caroline turned her head towards her addressor, "Well husband," blushing at the endearment, "I am rather tired from all the excitement of the day."

"Then we shall have to get you right to bed," he smirked and clicked his tongue, making Rose break into a canter.

The lightness of his tone made Caroline know he wasn't expecting anything of her this night, and she was no maid, but the thought of being with him as man and wife made her nervous and excited at the same time.

Just over the hill, the farm came into view and Caroline shifted in the saddle. Her first concern was to check on Nora and Mr. Turner and Rebekah walked with her to the main house as Elijah helped his brother unload the wagon.

"How is he?" Caroline spoke quietly as they entered the home.

Nora was at the fire, about to remove the kettle for tea, "About the same. Mrs. Greene was very kind to stay with him while I attended the wedding."

As Caroline went to help Nora with the tea, Rebekah gathered two more sliver cups and placed them on the table.

"Sweet child, what are you doing hanging around a poor old woman on your wedding night? You should be with your husband."

"You and Mr. Turner are my only thoughts." Caroline sipped her tea and flinched as she heard the latter violently couching from the next room.

Rebekah stood, "We should leave you, so you may rest and care for your husband."

Before leaving the home, Caroline pulled Nora into a tight hug, "Thank you for today. Though I felt my mother's absence, I never once felt alone or unloved."

"You are loved my dear, by so many." Nora said with misty eyes. "Now go, see to your husband and your wedded bed."

With a cheeky grin and light laugh, Caroline and Rebekah took their leave of the home and headed towards the old spinning house where Elijah was ready to mount the wagon and return to town.

"I am so pleased to call you sister. I could not have asked for anyone that is a better fit for myself and my brother." Rebekah said as she held on to both of Caroline's hands, squeezing them as a true smile graced her face.

"I always dreamed of having a sister and I too am pleased that it is you, Bekah."

The two young women hugged and then Niklaus stepped over to bid his sister a good marrow. "Please look after Henrik, and make sure to visit often, for the happiness of my wife."

"Of course brother. I shall miss you, but you will see so much of me it will be as if we never parted." Rebekah said with a grin as she reached up and placed a kiss on her brother's cheek.

The two laughed joyfully and Niklaus helped her up on to the seat of the wagon. Clasping his hand on his brother's forearm, Elijah mimicked the actions, "I envy your happiness Niklaus, but know that you are most deserving of it."

"Father will see reason and you will have your day as well." Niklaus answered bringing his other hand to rest on Elijah's shoulder.

The brothers parted and the eldest took his seat on the wagon next to Rebekah. Caroline called out a farewell and stood next to her husband at the open door way to their home.

Once the wagon had gone out of sight, Caroline turned to Niklaus, "It is my custom that the husband carry his new wife across the threshold of their home."

With a smirk, he moved quickly placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back, swiftly lifting her from the ground. "It is no way to start off a marriage with disappointment, so allow me to humor you."

She couldn't help the giggle that rose from her chest as he stepped in to their home, her still cradled against his chest. Niklaus set her down on the large wooden table and knelt down in front of her. Caroline's laugher stopped as she felt his hands slide up her leg, under the hem of her dress.

His fingers moved with slow deliberation, from her ankle to just under her knee where her boots stopped. With a gentle tug, Niklaus removed first the right boot and then the left. When his hands disappeared under her hem again, he was satisfied when he heard Caroline gasp.

"Niklaus…" Caroline said in a breathless and pleading voice. "I know what is expected of a young woman on the night of her marriage, but I am tired and filled with sorrow for the welfare of Mr. Turner."

The movement of his hands did not halt, still going higher up her leg, finding the top of her stockings at mid-thigh. With an unhurried pace he pulled the wool garment from her soft pale legs.

"I only expect you to be pleased and if that means that I extend my suspense, than it shall be done." He rose from his kneeling position and placed a kiss on her forehead. Helping Caroline stand, he took her hand and led her over to their sleeping quarters. "I will leave you to ready for sleep." He bowed to his lady and turned to fix himself a drink out by the fire.

He knew and understood the difficult time that Caroline was experiencing with the illness and most certain death of Mr. Turner. He would move at the pace that she was willing set, as to keep her love and trust; both of which he felt unworthy of.

Behind the curtain of their sleeping quarters, Caroline slipped out of her wedding gown, holding the beautiful garment in her hands. A single tear slid down her face. There was no going back for her now, she would stay here and be this man's wife. She would work the farm and make sure that Nora always had a home. Her place was now in this time, surrounded by people who loved and cared for her.

Placing the dress over a chair in the corner of the area, she let the pins out of her hair, allowing the curls to cascade over her shoulders. She had been here six months and was surprised how long her hair had become, guessing that the plentiful food and fresh air agreed with her. Moving over to the dressing screen, she pulled on her thin cotton wrap and stepped to the curtain.

Taking in a death breath, she pushed the heavy material aside and stepped out into the common room of the home. Her stunning husband sat at the table, a cup of wine in front of him.

Niklaus had removed his coat and untucked his shirt, also loosening the ties at the top of his tunic. As he noticed her enter the room, he stood from his chair and bowed at the neck. "Good evening wife."

"Husband." Caroline countered, with a slight dip.

"Would you care for some wine, love?"

Approaching the table, she took the seat to the left of Niklaus, nodding her head, "That would be nice, thank you."

They sat in silence, drinking their wine as Caroline looked longingly into the fire.

"What troubles you?" His voice broke her focus.

Downing the rest of her wine and standing from the table Caroline gave him a small smile, "Nothing that I shall bother you with. Will you come to bed?"

She hoped that changing the subject to their sleeping arrangements would draw him away from further questioning since her mind was about a thousand years in the future. As a playfulness tint crossed his pale eyes, Caroline knew that her tactic had worked.

Niklaus followed her to the other side of the home, where a section had been closed off with a thick woolen curtain. It was dyed a lovely shade of blue and he found it most fitting for Caroline's tastes. He watched as she walked to one side of the cot.

It was larger than the one he had at home, made to fit two, maybe three people. The bed was covered with many blankets and plush looking pillows at the head of the cot. His eyes traveled back to his bride as she removed the shrug from her shoulders and hung it back by the dressing screen.

She was a thing of beauty, in her sheer white dressing gown. He could see the swell at the top of her breasts as the thin material just rested upon her. Unable to remove his gaze from her figure, he watched in rapture as she pulled at the strings by her shoulders. One by one, the sleeves of the gown fell away, leaving in their wake smooth and slender arms with skin the color of fresh milk. He desired to run his hands upon her.

Caroline had been more exposed during the Mystic Falls High car wash than now, but she had never felt more naked than with Niklaus' eyes roaming over her body. A heat and blush rushed up from her core, spreading across her chest, neck and resting on her cheeks.

"I fear I may never see such beauty in life again after this night." Niklaus was able to whisper.

His words floated to her, over the crackle of the fire, and cause the blush to spread. Niklaus took this moment to remove his shirt and dress trousers, leaving him only in his under garments, which resembled modern boxers, but fastened with a tie. Caroline could not help her wondering eyes as she took in the strong plain of his chest and the defined shape of his core. His skin was sun kissed and in the firelight he seemed to glow. Her breaths came quicker and she almost gave into her body's desire, yet knowing that regret would follow. She saw the smirk on his lips as he studied her reaction to his near nakedness.

Quickly, to avoid any more embarrassment, Caroline slid under the blankets, slightly shivering at the coolness of the cotton on her skin. Her husband followed her movement, leaving ample space between their bodies as he settled himself onto the cot.

"This bed is so pleasing that I may never wish to leave it." He said, turning to face Caroline.

"Benefits of having a farm full of geese and sheep perhaps, though I have made some additions to the normal accommodations, as to what I am used to."

"I did not think you to be such a pampered woman." He said with a small laugh.

Caroline only smiled and slid closer to him, "Pampered is not the word, for I have not had an easy life, yet my family did provide for my comforts." Unable to help herself, Caroline let out a very unladylike yawn.

"I can see you are tired. Sleep now, we have the rest of our lives to get to know one another."

There was nothing more in that moment that Caroline wanted more than to be in his arms, so she spanned the last of the gap between them, resting her head on his strong shoulder, sighing contently when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

Sleep came quickly for her that night, while Niklaus lay awake as he felt her warm breath ghosting over his chest and listening to the littlest of noises that she made in her slumber. She was an angel sent here to be his salvation and he would be thankful for her for all of his days. It seemed like hours later that he joined her in rest.

In the morning Caroline woke with the sun as she always did and prepared breakfast, making sure to walk a portion over to Nora in the main house. With Mr. Turner declining, Caroline wanted to be sure that the only mother figure she had left would not succumb to illness by self-neglect.

Niklaus set off after the morning meal to gather and chop firewood for both homes, seeing how winter was only half though and the coldest season was about to start. Near mid-day he joined Caroline in attending to the herd and other life stock.

There was no cloth to be made during the winter since the sheep needed all of their wool to survive in the cold. The spinning wheels were oiled and covered until spring when Caroline and Nora would start to take orders again.

The next full moon was coming and Caroline started to worry what would be done with Mr. Turning during the time. He could not be moved, or exposed to the weather, but if he was left behind there was a chance that the wolves could take him. This caused mush distress within the family, having discussed their options over supper.

"I could stay here with him and ward off any attacks." Niklaus offered.

"You would be signing your own death, I will not allow it." Nora spoke with authority. "If anyone is to stay behind it will be I. I have lived a happy life and I could think of no other way to go than by Edmond's side."

Caroline felt like crying right there at the dinner table. She was so filled with love for these people that she couldn't think of living without any of them. "We still have a week, perhaps he will be well enough to be moved by then." She said optimistically.

She was offered sympathetic smiles in return and the meal was continued in silence.

Not three days later Mr. Turner fell to his sickness. Caroline cried and held Nora as Niklaus paced the room of the main house. He would be responsible for these two women now. The farm was his and the two mourning women were his family, they would look to him for support and guidance.

Knowing what must be done, he gathered and mounted Rose, not bothering with a saddle and rode quickly in to town. He delivered the sad news to his family and his mother, brothers and sister agreed to return to the farm with him and offer support and help with the arrangements.

Sickness during this time was a deadly and very contagious thing. With the ground being permeated with frost, the option to burry Mr. Turner was out of the question; it would take a week just to dig a grave. So the would have to burn the body, to ensure that the sickness would not spread.

The Mikaelson men worked for a day gathering enough dry wood to build a pyre. The women stayed in Caroline's home, not wanting to be exposed to the body of Mr. Turner. Comfort was offered to Nora and she behaved bravely.

When the time came to send Edmond off to the other side, Nora broke down. All of the things in the home that could have been contaminated had to be burned. His cot and bed clothes, alone with many of his personal items that he had kept near during the final days.

All were set on the pyre along with his body and set ablaze. The flames licked at the cloth that covered Edmond and Nora buried her head in to Esther's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Once all of the timbers caught the fire burned hot and fierce, consuming the body and all other things that were laid upon the pyre.

Caroline held on to Rebekah, both being comforted by Niklaus. Little Henrik stubbornly wiped a few of his tears with his sister's skirt. Death was a common happening for this time, but the young boy was saddened to see Mr. Turner gone, having only fond memories of the man.

The group stood out side for almost an hour before the smell and cold drove them back into the house. Caroline and Esther worked together to make supper for everyone and toasts were said in Mr. Turner's memory.

Niklaus had pulled Nora's cot from the main house and placed it within his and Caroline's home, knowing that the action would please his wife. Caroline and Nora were very close, despite there being no relation, and he wanted to also show both women that he accepted the responsibility of caring for them.

The pyre was a mound of smoldering ash the next morning and the two ladies kept their distance from it while completing their chores. They also started preparing the farm for the full moon, this time clearing out the main house to hold the livestock since Nora was still staying in the spinning house with Caroline and Niklaus.

"Mr. Mikaelson…" Nora started as she came up behind him by the fire.

Niklaus had been adding a few logs, getting the fire hot for Caroline to start supper. "Please call me Nik. That is the name the people closest to me use. We are family now." He finished with a kind smile and threw another log on the fire.

Feeling her heart warm at the young man's words but also feeling improper at using such a informal address, Nora faltered, "Yes well…Nik, I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality during my time of grief."

"Do not speak of it. It is what family does for one another, and you being so close also brings Caroline happiness. A husband could not ask for more."

Knowing that no other words needed to be shares, Nora curtseyed and went to fetch some potatoes and help Caroline pluck the duck for dinner.

The full moon brought with it a blizzard and the village people huddled in the caves for safety and warmth. Rebekah found herself sitting with Caroline and Niklaus during that night, catching up on the town's gossip.

"How was your wedding night?" Rebekah finally asked once most of the people around them had gone to sleep.

"Uneventful, if I sense what you are getting at." Caroline said as the corner of her lips twitched into a half smile.

Looking stunned the young blonde asked rather loudly, "You have not consummated the marriage?"

"Hush!" Caroline scolded. "With Mr. Turner, god rest his soul, being so ill it was not on the forefront of my mind, and your brother was kind enough to not force it one me."

"But it has been a fortnight and it is not that either of you are new to the experience, so what hinders you?"

Caroline blushed and was thankful that her friend had lowered her voice. "Where I come from, that…action is not planned or calculated. It happens out of passion and romance. Nik and I just have not found that moment yet."

Rebekah looked miffed, "How can you expect me to become an aunt if you do not lay with him?"

"I think that is enough talk for tonight," Caroline cut off. "I have a busy day on the farm tomorrow, so I bid you a restful sleep."

With a huff, Rebekah rolled over on her pallet and pulled a blanket up under her chin, "This is not the last you will hear of this." She mumbled under her breath before closing her eyes and forcing sleep.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Caroline whispered and chuckled to herself. She found her husband across the large cave sitting with some men by the fire. Their eyes locked and she smiled softly at him.

They were connected on a level that she didn't think that she would ever have with another person. With that one look they were able to have a very private conversation. Niklaus rose from his seat and carefully walked over to her, placing a kiss on her waiting lips as he slid down next to her.

"You are cold." He observed as he ran his hand over her cheek and rested it on her neck.

"Only slightly," she commented pulling two thick blankets over their bodies, "but that is what I have you here for, to keep me warm."

They moved together, tangling arms and legs, pressing their bodies in close for warmth and also to feel the almost static energy that flowed through them when they touched.

Caroline was content and finding her self more and more in love with her husband every day. She conceded with herself that in the coming days she would start to bring a more physical aspect to their relationship; partly because she knew it would please Niklaus but also she could no longer deny her body's desire for him.

* * *

**AN: Title song: Something Corporate - Only Ashes**

**Sorry for any typos, I only edited like half of this chapter...too excited about getting it out. Sorry also for the long wait, school has been kicking my butt and I went back to work. :(**

**Now that break is here, I plan to get some writing done. **

**Also I have been reading The Devil In Me by immortalpen and love, love, LOVE it. Everyone should go read that!**

**As always, please review or PM to let me know what you think... **


End file.
